Best friend's Brother
by Artistard3
Summary: What happens when Rachel decides to start secretly dating Finn, who is her bestfriend, Kurt's older brother? How long can they keep their blossoming relationship a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee fanfic I have ever written. I know that this idea may have been used before, so the credit goes to whoever thought of it in the first place. I do not own any of the characters or songs sung, they all belong to the creator of Glee, Ryan Murphy.**

•

Kurt Hummel has been Rachel Berry's best friend since she moved from New York to Lima, Ohio when she was seven. They were in the 2nd grade, the same time that Kurt's older brother, Finn, was in the 4th grade, so she has known him just as long as Kurt. Rachel was Kurt and Finns neighbor.

A seven year old Rachel, who just moved to the small town in Ohio was outside reading her favorite book in the treehouse of her backyard when she heard a high pitched voice say "Excuse me! I need to talk to you!" So she climbed down just like the voice asked, and there stood a little Kurt Hummel (but she didn't know that then).

"Although I do like your choice of a book, I can say so myself that that dress is not very acceptable," the boy in very fashionable clothes says.

"Um, I-" Rachel stutters.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. We heard you just moved in. My mother told me that your fathers said that you love Broadway too? I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship. As long as you let me change your clothes. You can look so much better, sweetie," Kurt states happily.

"Okay? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, named after Streisand herself. That sounds great," Rachel grins. She finally has a friend.

After a couple hours of going through her own closet, and getting rid of a couple things that Kurt says "have to go", Rachel is kind of hungry.

"Want to come over for dinner, and then tomorrow, you can come over to my house to watch movies?" Kurt asks.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

••

Rachel never really got know Finn. He was just 'Kurt's annoying older brother'. At least that's what Kurt said. They first time Rachel met Finn was that night he brought her over for dinner:

"_And she even let me pick out some clothes the give away. I fixed her wardrobe, so it's okay now," Kurt grinned._

_Rachel laughed._

_"I like your clothes," Finn said to her._

_"Really?" Rachel asked._

_"Yeah, I do. They're cool," Finn says, looking up at her._

_"Thank you, Finn," Rachel says, smiling at him._

•••

Rachel had only ever spoken to Finn in passing.

"Hey, Rach," was something she heard quite a lot from Finn. She loved when he called her that.

••••

It was the near the end of the school year. Rachel was in 8th grade, looking very grown up might she add, and her daddies didn't mind when she spent the night at Kurt's house as much. Finn was in 10th grade. And since she met him as a little 4th grader, he has definitely grown up. He was hot. But he was still really sweet. That's what she loved about Finn.

After school, when Kurt stayed after to retake a test, Rachel came into Kurt's house, expecting to find Kurt watching his after school choice of musical, but instead, she saw Finn sitting on the couch watching some show she didn't know the name of.

"Rachel, hey, um, Kurt is retaking a test, so he won't be back for like an hour," Finn said.

"Oh, that's okay," Rachel said. "Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked.

"No, I don't," Finn gave her a crooked smile. Oh god, he's so cute.

Rachel noticed the set of drumsticks sitting on the table in front of them.

"Who plays the drums? I know Kurt doesn't," Rachel says curiously.

"Guilty," Finn blushes.

"Really? That's so exciting! I didn't know you liked to play. I didn't even know you liked music. I've never been able to play any instruments," Rachel says, curiously, looking at Finn.

"So what? Your voice is amazing," Finn looks into her eyes.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, you have the best voice I have ever heard. You sing like an angel," Finn blushes.

Rachel tries to pretend like she's not blushing, but she knows she is.

"Thank you. Can I hear you play the drums?" She asks hopefully.

"Okay. I'm not that good," Finn says.

He takes her hand in his to leads her to his room. And it feels like it's meant to hold his.

"I've never been in your room before," Rachel says.

Finn just laughs and then sits down in front of the drums.

"Do you know 'Don't Stop Believing?' " Finn asks.

She smiles and nods.

So he starts the song, and the second she heard his voice, she became shocked. His voice was almost as amazing as hers! It was so wonderful. It was obviously untrained, but it was beautiful. It was Finn.

They kept singing the song, and somehow, throughout the song, Rachel's feet drifted to stand closer to Finn. When Finn's drumming part stopped, he got up to stand next to Rachel. When the song ended, they were extremely close to one another. They were staring into one another's eyes. Finn kept glancing at her lips like he wanted to kiss her, so she hoped that's what he was doing.

"You can kiss me if you want to," Rachel says, looking up at Finn. She kind of had to look up at him. He was at least a foot, maybe two feet taller than her.

"I want to," he says, before he slowly leaned in to connect their lips into the kiss that would change everything.

She was instantly kissing back, and his hands were against her back pulling her closer to him.

"Rachel," Finn says once they pulled apart.

"That was amazing," Finn grinned at her.

She nodded. So they ended up kissing again.

There were sparks and it felt so... right.

"Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asks suddenly.

"What? Is this a joke?" She asks in shock.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, but I didn't know if you liked me, but now that I know you do..." He says.

"But we can't," Rachel says.

"What do you mean 'we can't'? Why not?" Finn asks.

"Because of Kurt. He'll be furious when he figures out that we're dating. Also because of where I am on the popularity pyramid,"

Rachel sighs.

"Then we don't tell him," he says.

"Wait-" Rachel says.

"We can like secretly date... We don't have to tell anybody," Finn smirks.

"He's going to be really angry," Rachel says guiltily.

"You're allowed to date who you want to. It's not like he's going to shun you. You're his best friend."

"Yeah, I know. You're my best friends brother. But I still like you, Finn. A lot, actually," Rachel says.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"But what about your reputation? Shouldn't a Junior be worried about being caught dating a Freshman? I mean, I'm at the bottom of the social pyramid, and you're the coolest guy in school. Are you sure you want to risk losing your popularity if your chromosomally challenged friends find out?" Rachel asks.

"I don't care about them, I care about you," he says.

"Is this a joke, Finn? Because I seriously can't handle you being the one to make me feel awful about myself. I know I have a huge nose and tiny boobs, but you don't have to right to use that against me if you are playing some sick joke," Rachel starts her rant.

"What? Are you insane? This is most definitely not a joke. I really, really like you, Rachel," Finn says.

"I just don't understand. I'm not that pretty. Why aren't you dating Quinn Fabray? She certainly fits the description of who you should be with. Plus I'm not even in high school yet," Rachel says.

"Because Quinn and all of the other Cheerios aren't pretty. They're ordinary. You're... Special. Unique. That's why I like you so much. You're really beautiful Rachel. I like you for your personality too. I really want to be with you Rachel Berry," Finn says.

"Okay, I guess that means you're my boyfriend," she says.

His eyes light up when she says that.

He kisses her again, and she grins into the kiss. Finn Hudson, the boyfriend. It has a great ring to it.

•••••

In the summer, Kurt was hanging out with Rachel in her room.

"Rachel, want to come to the lake house with my family and I over the summer for three days? Well, it's like two days and a night," Kurt asks.

"Please, I need someone to hangout with, and you're my bestfriend," Kurt pleads.

"So your whole family is going?" Rachel asks. She has only been secretly dating Finn for like three weeks.

"Yeah. So you'll go?" Kurt asks.

"Of course," Rachel says, "when is it?"

"Um... Tomorrow?" Kurt says guiltily.

"Kurt! Why did you ask me so late? Now I'm not going to have enough time to get my stuff together!" Rachel whines.

"I can help you. Please come. I need you with me, Rachel. Finn won't hang out with me. He thinks that anything that doesn't have to do with sports is boring," he sighs.

"Okay, fine. ButI need to get my stuff together. I also need to ask my daddies when they get home tonight," Rachel says.

Rachel goes to her closet and grabs her duffel bag to start packing.

Rachel starts by packing four shirts, three skirts, 3 pairs of shorts, (the extra shirt and shorts just in case she needs them or changes her mind), some underwear, and some bras. She also packs three bathing suits she got. Her fathers don't know she owns bikinis, but she went with Kurt last week to get a couple.

"Rachel? Are you home?" Hiram Berry calls.

"Daddy, I'm in my room with Kurt!" Rachel calls.

He peeks his head in.

"Going somewhere?" He asks, looking at the bag.

"I invited Rachel to come with the lake house with my family and I for a couple of days, starting tomorrow. Is that okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, of course it's okay,"

"Thank you Daddy," Rachel smiles at him.

Once her dad leaves, Rachel adds a couple things to her bag.

They watch a couple of movies, and call it a night.

"Meet me in my backyard tomorrow at 1:00," Kurt calls as he leaves my house.

"Okay," Rachel calls back.

••••••

Rachel's phone buzzes about 30 minutes after Kurt left.

**I heard you can come with us to the Lakehouse. I'm excited ;) -Finn**

**Yes. I can't wait! I'm so excited. Get ready for a couple days of my annoying personality (: -Rachel**

**You're personality isn't annoying, Rach. It's lovely. And I can't wait. Get a good nights sleep.- Finn**

It took everything Rachel had not to correct Finn's grammatical error. But she didn't want to annoy him so she just laughed and ignored it.

**You too. See you tomorrow.- Rachel**

She decided to get a good nights sleep. She set her alarm for 7:00, so she would have time to get on her elliptical, and take a shower, and pack all of her extra belongings. This week would be a great start to summer.

•••••••••

**Please review this fanfiction if you liked it. I have six other chapters written (I have been writing this for a couple of weeks, so if you tell me you want more, I'll put the others up. Thank you for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to warn you all, that after these first couple chapters, the time periods in between each little section is going to get bigger. It's not that important, but you'll probably notice a change in speed, and that is why. **

**Anyway, enjoy(:**

•

After 30 minutes on the elliptical, Rachel took a shower and took a little while to do her makeup. So what? She wanted to impress her boyfriend, even if they couldn't technically be together during the trip.

She wore a strapless dress that Kurt helped her pick out and some ballet flats. After eating lunch, she brushed her teeth and packed the things she needed to pack like her phone charger, and a couple towels. Also, sunglasses, and all of her toiletries. Rachel Barbra Berry is ready for one of the best couple days of summer of her life.

••

"Rachel, I'm so glad you could join us," Finn's mom said when Rachel walked up to the family who was already starting to pack their belongings into the trunk of the car.

"Thank you so much, Carole. I'm really excited," Rachel says after she places her bag into the trunk of the car. She started calling Finn's (and Kurt's) mom Carole somewhere around fifth grade. Carole is like her mom. (Since she has two dads).

"Hey Rachel," Finn half-smiles at her

"Hello, Finn," she smirks back. This all went unnoticed by everyone, thankfully.

"You look beautiful," Finn whispers to her. She blushes slightly and mouths "thank you" back.

"Rachel!" Kurt squeals, running to the car.

"Hey," she gives him a hug.

"You look hot," Kurt smiles, looking accomplished.

"Thank you Kurt," she laughs.

About ten minutes later, they were all on their way to the lake house.

Burt was driving, Carole was sitting in the passenger seat, Kurt was sitting on the very left, behind the passenger seat, Rachel was in the middle, and Finn was beside her, to her right, behind Carole.

"Rachel, are you excited to start high school? I know Kurt's not," Carole laughs. Kurt sticks his tongue out. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Although I'm glad it's summer," She replies.

"That's good," Carole says.

Rachel gets out her phone and starts to play music on it.

"What's that?" Kurt asks, confused that Rachel wasn't listening to some Broadway album.

"It's 'Journey', Kurt," Rachel laughs.

Finn glances down and sees that she's playing 'Don't Stop Believing', the song they sang before their first kiss. He just smirks and shakes his head a little.

Since Finn's large legs were in the way of Kurt or anyone to see, Finn laced his fingers with Rachel's for a little while.

•••

When they arrived, Carole started giving everyone the tour, since she and Burt were the only one who had seen the Lakehouse. They're renting it for the week, but they don't own it.

"There's three rooms. Burt and I are going to be sharing the one upstairs. And downstairs, there's the basement. There's four rooms. The big room with the tv, two bedrooms, one for Finn, and the other one for Rachel and Kurt, if that's okay?" Carole asks. Rachel nods so she continues with the tour. The other room is the bathroom. Upstairs, there's a kitchen connected to this other random room. I don't really know what it's for. It has a piano, so if you all want to sing and stuff, you can. Just not in the middle of the night."

All three kids nod. Rachel puts her stuff in Kurt's room, and Finn puts his stuff in his own room. It didn't go unnoticed by Rachel or Finn that there was a door in between their rooms that connected them to each other. "Let's go out to eat!" Carole yells from upstairs.

Once the whole Hudson-Hummel plus Berry clan was in upstairs, they hopped in the car to go out to eat.

Once they got back from dinner, Burt and Carole started to talk about what they could do during the trip.

"You all can go to the lake. Also, there's a couple of paddleboats out there. They can only fit two people at a time though. You all can hang out in the backyard, or inside. There's also a fire pit out back, so you all can make s'mores or whatever you all want to do. There's a lot to do out here," Burt says.

"Do you all want some Icecream? I brought a couple flavored with us. You can eat downstairs as long as you don't spill it," Carole says.

She even bought Rachel special vegan ice cream, which she was so thankful for.

••••

Later that night, after they got ready for bed, Finn texted Rachel while she was in the middle of watching West Side Story with Kurt.

**I miss you Rach. We need to figure out a way to get Kurt to leave you alone for an hour or two. I want some alone time with you (: -Finn**

**I know, Finn. I miss you too.- Rachel**

**Maybe when Kurt falls asleep, you can sneak over to my room. And if he wakes up, just go into the bathroom. It's connected right?- Finn**

**Yeah, it's connected. Sounds great. I'll try to get Kurt to fall asleep.-Rachel**

"Kurt, I'm kinda tired. We should probably get some sleep so we have a lot of energy for tomorrow. We need our beauty rests, right?" Rachel asks.

"You're right," Kurt says.

In the next 30 minutes, Kurt and Rachel are settled. There's a king sized bed that they are sharing.

"Good night Rachel," Kurt mutters sleepily.

"Good night Kurt," Rachel says.

Rachel waits for an hour until she can hear him snoring. Then, she slowly gets off the bed and sneaks into Finn's room.

"Finn?" Rachel whispers, locking his door.

"Hey Rach," Finn whispers. She sits by him on his bed. "Congrats on being in high school, baby girl," Finn whispers. Rachel smiles at him and feels her heart swells up when he calls her 'baby girl'. She loves when he does that.

"Thanks," she whispers.

"Come here, Rach," he whispers. Rachel crawls closer to him, and Finn kisses her softly.

Rachel pushes her lips harder against his, and sighs into the kiss. "I've missed this," she mumbles into his mouth. "Me too," he breathes heavily. She can feel his hot breath on her. She may have only just graduated from 8th grade, but she certainly was informed about relationships and sex. Not that she's ever had it.

He starts peppering her jaw with kisses and makes a trail to her neck. He starts sucking on the side of her neck and she moans a little. "Shh, baby girl, you have to be quiet," he mumbles against her neck.

"Finn," she sighs quietly and leans her head to the right so he can have better access. She kisses him again lightly, and after about 30 minutes, she sneaks back into Kurt's room.

•••••

There is a knock at the door.

"Mom told me to wake you all up," Finn says.

Kurt doesn't budge.

"Kurt. Get up," Rachel shakes him.

"I'm up," he mumbles.

After getting ready for ten minutes, Kurt peaks his head into the bathroom. "Put on a bathing suit. We're going swimming today."

"Kurt! What if I had been naked!?" Rachel asks. "I'm gay. Doesn't matter," he smirks.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

She decides on wearing a black strapless bikini. She puts on jean shorts and a tank top to cover up, though. (Kurt and Finn's parents are still in the house)

When she comes upstairs, they eat a light breakfast.

"Your mom and I are going to drive around today to see if there's any activities we can do tomorrow. So you all will be here alone for like half the day. Is that okay?" Burt asks.

They all nod and get their things to go swimming. Rachel grabs her sunscreen, two towels, and sunglasses.

"Rachel?" Carole asks as she was about to meet the boys outside.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Make sure you get Kurt and Finn to wear sunscreen. I know Kurt will, but Finn will probably forget," Carole says.

Rachel laughs. "I'll remind them."

••••••

Finn was still inside when Rachel went to go meet them. She laid out her towels and set her stuff down. She took off her shorts and her tank top, and was met by a whistling Kurt.

"You look hot, Rach," Kurt grins.

"If you weren't so stylish, I would have guessed you were straight by the number of times you have complemented me on the way I look," she laughs.

"I'm just stating the facts," Kurt smirks, and they both start to put on sunscreen. Finn comes out, and the second he spots Rachel, he can't tear his eyes off of her.

"You go on ahead. I need to put some sunscreen on my back," Rachel told Kurt.

"Okay, Rach," Kurt said, before dramatically cannonballing into the water.

"Finn? Can you rub this sunscreen on my back? Kurt doesn't want to get this on his hands," Rachel asks Finn, smirking.

"Y-yeah," Finn takes a breath in.

"Fuck, Rach, You look so hot," Finn mumbles to her as he rubs the sunscreen on her back.

"Language!" She scolds him.

He just rolls his eyes.

"Take your shirt off," she orders him.

"What?" He asks.

"Let me put this on you," she says, pointing to the sunscreen.

"Okay," he says.

He takes his shirt off.

Rachel smiles when she sees what her boyfriend had been hiding. Once she was done putting it on his back, she moved the the front of him and trailed her hands (with the sunscreen) down his abs.

He sighed. "Maybe we can hangout tonight," Finn said. "Maybe," Rachel whispered.

Rachel went to join Kurt in the lake, and soon, so did Finn. Finn actually had fun, obviously with Rachel, but also with Kurt.

"Finn! Stop splashing us!" Rachel laughed, trying to swim away from Finn.

Finn just smiled and kept splashing Rachel.

"I'm going to go dry off," Finn said, getting out of the lake and laying on a towel in the sun.

"Yeah, I'm going to go dry off too," Rachel said.

"Okay. Well I don't tan, I just burn, so I'm going to go shower to get this lake water off of me," Kurt said.

"Meet me inside whenever you want to," Kurt says, wrapping a towel around himself and making his way inside.

Three minutes later, Rachel laid down on her towel by Finn. "Finn," Rachel says.

He turns to her smirking.

She pulls him into a kiss and can hear him moan when she grasps onto his hair to bring him closer.

"We- we should stop. Kurt could come back up any minute," Finn says, breathing hard.

"He's in the shower. We have at least 15 minutes," Rachel mumbles into his shoulder.

"I don't know-"

"You talk way to much, Finn," Rachel breathes heavily before capturing him into another kiss.

"I talk to much?" Finn was about to go off.

"Shut up Finn, we don't have much time," Rachel says sternly before attacking his lips again.

"Okay, baby," Finn mutters before kissing down her cheek and onto her neck.

"Oh god, Finn," Rachel moans quietly.

She sits on top of him and starts kissing his neck. She even gave him a hickey.

"Rach, we should s-stop," Finn pulls away out of breath.

"Yeah. Let's just lay here, together," Rachel smiles.

After a while, Rachel is the first one to speak.

"I'm going to go inside. Are you coming?" Rachel asks.

"You can shower first. I'm going to get something to eat," Finn replies.

"Okay. I'll get you when I'm done," Rachel replies. She kisses his cheek.

•••••••

"Mm, babe, you smell good," Finn says when Rachel tells him she's done in the shower.

"Thank you," she giggles.

She slips back into Kurt's room, and puts her hair up in a bun since it's getting really hot in the room.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Kurt exclaims while they're looking through magazines.

"What?" She asks, looking around for something wrong.

"Is that a hickey?" Kurt says, staring at her neck.

"What? No!" She replies too quickly.

"I burnt myself with a curling iron yesterday," she lies.

He stares at her for a couple seconds but then sighs and says "if you say so."

••••••••

"So what did you all do today?" Carole asks during dinner. We ordered pizza.

"We just swam. That's basically it," Kurt says.

Finn and I nod.

"Fun," Burt jokes.

"It was fun," Finn says, smirking at Rachel. She just blushed and looked away.

Carole raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

•••••••••

"You all should get a good nights sleep," Carole says.

"Okay," we say simultaneously.

"Good night Finn," Rachel.

"Good night Rachel," Finn smiles and they go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next ones are a lot longer. I swear.**

•

"Wake up Rachel! We need to go paddle boating today!" Kurt practically yells at Rachel at 9:00 in the morning.

"Woah, Kurt. I'm up. Calm down," Rachel whines, climbing out of bed. "I'm going to use the bathroom to get ready," Rachel says, grabbing her blue ruffled bikini in the process.

After she put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her sunglasses, she told Kurt the bathroom was all his.

"Finn?" Rachel poked her head into his room to find him still sleeping.

"Finn," she shakes him.

He cracks a smile when he sees her. "Hey," he climbs out of bed on just his boxers. Rachel glances down in appreciation before she says "We're going paddle boating today. Please come with us."

He just grunts and Rachel says "meet us upstairs," as she leaves.

Rachel is the first one upstairs and is greeted by Carole first.

Rachel waits patiently until both Kurt and Finn are ready.

"So how are we going to do this? It only fits two people per paddleboat," Kurt says.

"I can go once with you and once with Finn," Rachel suggest.

Kurt raises his eyebrow before he agrees.

"What? I don't want Finn to feel lonely. He didn't get to bring a friend."

"Okay," Kurt replies.

After about 30 minutes, Kurt got tired, which he shouldn't have, because Rachel was technically the only one paddling. They decided to paddle back, and Kurt decided he was going to go inside to watch reruns of America's Next Top Model.

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted as he stepped inside the paddle boat, still aware of Kurt's presence currently walking back to the house.

"Hi Finn," Rachel laughed. The started paddling at first pretty fast so they could get away from Kurt. They paddled pretty far so that if Kurt tried to see them, he couldn't anyway unless he swam out to them, which they know he wouldn't do.

"Finn?" Rachel asks.

He looks at her. "What?"

"What are we?" She asks shyly.

"You're my girl," Finn blushes.

"Are you sure you really want to keep dating me? I mean you're going to be a Junior when school starts. What if people find out that you're dating a freshmen?" Rachel rambles.

"We already had this conversation," Finn laces their fingers together.

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Rachel," Finn interrupts her.

"But...why me?" Rachel asks.

"Because I love you," Finn blurts out, and immediately regrets it. Not because he doesn't love her. He just doesn't want to scare her off. It's only been like a month since they started dating, but he knows he loves Rachel.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson," Rachel smiles at him, and he grins at her.

She kisses him and he ends up with his fingers running through her hair as they kissed. "Your hair is soft," he mumbles onto her lips.

She giggles. "Thanks," she mumbles and goes to straddle his lap. She presses her hips into his and he moans "Rach," and presses her thighs closer to him. Then he realized where they are and what they are doing, so he lets go of the bottom half of her body and decided to focus on her neck. "Finn," she breaths as he kisses her smooth skin.

They break apart and Rachel climbs off of him. She looks at her watch. "We need to head back! It's been an hour, already,"Rachel says.

They paddle back to the house and when Kurt's asks what took so long, they say they got lost.

••

"Hey Kurt, Rachel, do you guys want to make s'mores at the campfire?" Finn asks.

"Is it already set up?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. I helped Dad set it up a while ago," Finn says, leaning his head against the door.

"Okay. You want to, Rachel?" Kurt asks.

Rachel nods and twenty minutes later, all three of them are outside, eating s'mores and laughing at a story Finn was telling about Kurt.

•••

They next day, was the day they were going home. They left early in the morning, and arrived back around lunchtime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: this chapter is pretty graphic (if you don't like sex scenes/semi sex scenes Then you might not like this... Just saying).**

•

"Finn," Rachel moaned from her spot above him. They were currently laying on Rachel's couch, making out. Her dad's went to visit a friend of theirs from college, but Rachel didn't want to go. Rachel told Kurt that she was planning on going to bed early, and Finn told his family he was going to a party with his friends.

Finn slowly started kissing Rachel's neck, something he loved to do.

"N-no, Finn, I can't have any hickeys. School is starting in like a week," she tells him.

"Just kiss me," she mumbles, and forcefully pulls him into a kiss. He doesn't complain.

••

"Come on, Rachel! We have to hurry. The sale is ending in like an hour! We need to get there in time because you need some new high school clothes," Kurt whines, dragging Kurt from the area her dad's dropped them off at.

"Fine!" Rachel says, hurrying up with Kurt.

They found a bunch of new dresses and skirts and shirts to wear to school.

••••

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted Rachel as she hopped into his car. Finn agreed to drive Kurt and Rachel to school. "Hi Finn," she greets. He winks at her which makes her body feel all warm.

"Hello, Kurt," she nods toward Kurt who smiles at her.

Rachel and Kurt's first day of highschool was pretty good. They have one class together, English, so they can still talk. Kurt met this girl names Mercedes in his science class and Rachel met a girl named Tina in her Geometry class. Rachel and Kurt brought Mercedes and Tina into their little friend group. It turns out both of them sing, too.

"I heard about this glee club thing that's having try outs tomorrow," Mercedes says at lunch. They all agree to tryout.

•••••

Since they all made it into glee club, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina all became really close. (Well Rachel and Kurt both became closer to Tina and Mercedes).

Rachel's only ever had one friend (Finn's her boyfriend, so he doesn't count); Kurt. Now she has two other friends who are all so different.

"Rachel? Can you meet me by my truck after school? Kurt is getting a ride from some Mercedes chick's dad for some Glee thing. I want to see you," Finn quickly tells her in the hallway.

"Okay," she agrees.

After school, Finn drove them to the park.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"I want to spend time with you. I miss you so much baby. I haven't seen you in so long," Finn whines. Rachel smiles at his silly behavior and kisses his cheek.

They end up sitting in the back of his truck and watching the sunset.

"I've missed you, baby girl," Finn mumbles into her shoulder.

Their bodies are wrapped around each other.

"You should join glee club," Rachel blurts.

"I'm really sorry. You know I can't. I don't have time, especially with football, and all this schoolwork, and you," he smiles.

"Okay," she sighs.

"Rachel?" He asks.

She looks at him.

"Kurt told me about your sectionals thingy coming up. I'm coming to it," he says. She grins and hugs him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she tells him.

"I love you, baby," he kisses her forehead. "I love you too," she leans onto his shoulder.

••••••

Half way into the school year, Tina noticed Finn smiling at Rachel.

"Oh my god. Finn, the Quarterback and most popular Junior at this school is smiling at you," Tina gushes.

"What?" Rachel asks, turning to see her boyfriend half smiling at her. She gives him a smile back and turns to her.

"He totally likes you," Tina squeals.

"N-no he doesn't. I'm a freshman. He doesn't like me. Plus he's like my older brother. That's disgusting," I tell her nervously.

"Well I beg to differ," she laughs, turning around away from Finn.

•••••••••

When we went to Sectionals, the other two teams stole their set list, so Rachel had to improvise a ballad and a song for New Directions as a whole to sing.

Rachel sang _Don't Rain on my Parade_ as a solo, and when people gave her a standing ovation, she could hear Finn yell "Go Rachel!" And it made her blush. New Directions as a whole sang _You Can't Always Get What You Want _(choreographed by Mike Chang, the newest glee member, and the guy Tina has a crush on). And they also got a standing ovation. When they were declared the winners (even though it was pretty obvious to everyone, especially Finn), Rachel couldn't stop hugging everyone. While everyone was still on stage, she snuck out and ran to the parking lot into Finn's open arms for a hug.

"You did so good baby! I am so proud of you," Finn grins at her.

"Thank you Finn," she smiled. She kissed him quickly and he have her another hug.

"You are so good. I love when you sing," he smiles at her. She blushes.

"I need to go back inside to get Kurt," Rachel sighs.

"Okay, Rach," Finn smiles, and waits in the car.

••••••••••

"Want to hang out tonight, Rachel?" Finn asks Rachel at her locker after school.

"I can't, Finn. I have dance class in like 20 minutes. Like my dads are waiting outside to drive me. But I can come over afterward," Rachel says.

"Can I pick you up? Is it that one dance studio above that ice cream shop?" Finn asks.

"Oh, um, sure. Yeah. That's the one. Pick me up in two hours? I'll just tell my dads that I have a ride home," Rachel says.

"Sure. I'll see you there," Finn said, walking back to his own locker.

••••••••••

Finn watched as Rachel walked outside her dance class with two other girls. They chatted for a couple seconds before Rachel saw Finn's truck and walked over to it.

Finn let his eyes roll over Rachel's body. She was wearing some body suit thing with a pink skirt and tights. Finn thought that Kurt called it a leopard, or a leoturd or something like that (leotard... Haha).

"You look nice," Finn smirked as Rachel hopped into his truck.

"I smell like sweat, and I look disgusting. Can you take me home so I can shower and make myself look pretty for you?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"But you're already beautiful, babe. And yeah, I need to finish some homework. You can just call me when you're finished. My mom is home, so I guess I should go to your house."

"Bring your drumsticks. We need to make it look like you're here for a purpose," Rachel says, smirking.

•••••••••••

"Rachel, are you expecting company?" Her daddy asked her.

"I'll get it!" Rachel called, walking toward the door.

"It's Finn. He's going to help me with Glee stuff. He plays the drums," Rachel swiftly lies, opening the door for Finn.

"Hi Rachel," Finn says, smiling at her.

"Hey. Let's just go to my room. The acoustics are pretty good up there," Rachel says, letting Finn follow her.

"Are you allowed to have guys up here?" Finn asks. He's never been up to her room while her dads were still home. They were always gone when he came over.

"I guess. I mean, they trust me. They don't think I've even had my first kiss yet," Rachel laughed.

Finn smiled as Rachel went to lock the door.

"So are you actually going to practice singing, or was this our coverup?" Finn asks.

"I think we should sing a little. My dads are probably listening through the walls. Let's just practice singing something real fast and they won't bother us," Rachel says.

"Okay."

After 30 minutes of singing, they decided to stop.

And then they kissed, quietly of course, so her dads wouldn't hear. They didn't.

••••••••••••

"Rachel, I need to tell you something," Kurt says, pulling Rachel into his room.

"I got a boyfriend!" He squeals.

"Oh my god, Kurt! That's amazing!" Rachel squeals for him.

"I know! We've been dating for like two weeks," Kurt says.

"Two weeks? Why didn't you tell me?!" Rachel asks.

"Well I didn't know if he really liked me back, but he does. Rachel, he's so amazing," Kurt blushes.

"Who is it?" Rachel asks curiously.

"His name is Blaine. I met him at the Lima Bean. It turns out he's in a glee club at his school too. It's called the warblers. He's such a great singer!" Kurt says happily.

"That's great, Kurt! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel hugs him.

"Now you need to get a man too," Kurt suddenly says.

"W-what?" Rachel replies.

"I set you up on a date with this guy named Jesse St. James. He's on Vocal Adrenaline, the show choir that won nationals like a billion times," Kurt says.

"Kurt," I whine.

"What? It's not like you're in a relationship with anybody... Right?" He asks.

"No-I-I'm not," Rachel lies.

"Good. He's picking you up tonight. I'm coming over in an hour to help make you look good," Kurt says.

Rachel sighs and trudged home. She really didn't want to go on a date.

Once she was at home, she called Finn.

"Hey baby," Finn says.

"Hi," Rachel whines.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Finn asks, concerned.

"Kurt set me up on a date behind my back. It's tonight. I really don't want to go," Rachel sighs.

"You'll be okay. Just tell him you're not looking for anything serious or something like that," Finn replies.

"Okay," Rachel says.

"Rachel?" Finn asks.

"Mhm?"

"I love you, baby girl," he says.

"I love you too, Finn."

••••••••••••

"So, are you as passionate about singing as Kurt says you are?" Jesse asks. They're currently eating dinner at some restaurant Rachel's never been to before, a little outside of Lima.

"Mhm," Rachel replies.

"Rachel? Is everything okay? You look really bored," Jesse says awkwardly.

"It's not you. I'm just not looking for any type of relationship at the moment, and Kurt kinda set this up without asking, so..." Rachel answers.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Rachel laughs awkwardly.

Jesse pays for dinner and drives Rachel home.

•••••••••••••••

"Finn? What are you doing out here?" Rachel asks.

"I wanted to make sure you were home safely," Finn blushes.

"I am," Rachel said.

"Good," Finn says, pulling her into a kiss.

"You're mine, not his," he growls against her lips.

"Are you jealous?" Rachel asks, laughing.

"A little," Finn smiles and pecks her lips one more time. "We should probably get home. It's a school night," Rachel says.

"I love you, babe," Finn smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too."

••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel, come over for Christmas this year," Kurt begs.

"I'm Jewish," Rachel states.

"What the hell, it doesn't matter," Kurt throws his arms up.

"I'm spending Hanukah with my dad's. Just spend Christmas with your family," Rachel says. The truth is, she's spending Christmas Eve with Finn.

"Fine. You're no fun," Kurt grumbles.

"Whatever Kurt," Rachel laughs.

•••••••••••••••••

"Happy Hanukah baby girl," Finn mumbles into their shared kiss. It's in the middle of the school day, because school is never out for Jewish holidays. It's the first night of Hanukah.

"I got you something," Finn hands Rachel a piece of paper, walking up to her locker.

"You named a star after me?" Rachel asks incredulously, looking at the star deed that Finn just gave her.

"Well, I thought about it. But then I decided to name it Finn Hudson, because there is already a star called Rachel Berry and she's right here on earth and she's brighter than any of those stars up there. So I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely, she can look up at the sky and no matter where I am, she can know that I'm looking down on her," Finn says, grabbing Rachel's hands and kissing he knuckles.

"Finn," Rachel says, at a loss for words.

"I love you so much!" She squeals and pulls him into a hug. She doesn't care who is watching.

"I love you too, baby girl," Finn kisses the crown of her forehead.

•••••••••••••••

"I can't believe school is finally over," Mercedes says one day while Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel are all gathered in Rachel's basement.

"I can't believe we survived Freshman year! And we're not even complete losers!" Kurt laughs.

"So we all know I have boyfriend. What about you lovely ladies? Have any boys caught your eyes yet?" Kurt asks raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, not yet," Rachel replies a little too quickly.

Kurt didn't notice though.

"Rachel? I think Kurt's brother is into you," Tina says, "He's always looking at you and stuff."

"Maybe," Rachel replies nervously.

"Finn and Rachel? Gross," Kurt laughs.

"What would you do if we started to date?" Rachel asks. This is the perfect opportunity to test him.

"I would not like it at all! Then you would be spending all your time with him, and not with me! Plus, Finn is like your big brother. Wouldn't that be like incest?" Kurt says.

"Yeah. I guess," Rachel says, quieter than before.

••••••••••••••••

"Finn?" Kurt asks on the first day of summer.

"Whats up?"

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, uh, Mom said I could have a party. I'm just gonna invite some friends. You can invite your friends too if you want," Finn says.

"Thanks Finn. Are you sure you won't mind my friends interacting with your cool senior friends?" Kurt laughs.

"You all are cool. And It's fine. I don't care," Finn says.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Kurt, are you sure he said we could come?" Mercedes asks Kurt while all four of their group was doing each others nails.

"Yes. Finn told me I could invite my friends. It's just his birthday," Kurt laughs.

"But he's a Senior! He's a cool Senior! The coolest Senior," Tina says.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "He's just Finn. He's not that cool. I swear. He said it was okay. So you all are all coming, right?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes agree.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finn and Rachel were almost caught together on his birthday.

Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt arrived to the party together. They spent a couple of hours getting ready for the party at Rachel's house, and then walked over to Kurt's house. Finn's friend Santana opened the door. "Hey Sophomores," Santana smirks while opening the door. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were afraid to go in, so Rachel took the initiative to walk past Santana and then her little group followed.

"Why are you so scared Kurt? This is your house for crying out loud," Rachel laughs.

"I've never been to a real party," Kurt admits.

"Neither have I. Let's go," Rachel says, pulling them into the room with everybody.

They started dancing to the music and talking a little. Finn walked by Rachel and gave her his signature smile. She grinned back at him. His eyes were glassy. He looks like he's been drinking.

"What was that?" Mercedes asks. Kurt ran off with Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks, pretending like nothing happened.

"Finn is totally into you!" Mercedes squeals. Finn is still staring and he can obviously hear what they are saying. "No he's not," Rachel states.

"Yes he is! He's staring at you like he wants to like claw all of your clothes off or something," Tina raises her eyebrows.

"Stop it! And no he's not!" Rachel says.

"Excuse me. I'm gonna get a drink. Do you all want one?" Rachel asks. Her plan is to go into the kitchen, and maybe Finn will follow.

"No, that's okay," Tina says. So does Mercedes.

Rachel struts toward the kitchen and points to it with her eyes when Finn sees her. When she gets into the kitchen, she opens a beer. She's had a beer once. She doesn't ever really drink, because her voice is destined for Broadway... But one drink can't hurt.

When she's in the middle of drinking, Finn walks up and puts his hands on her hips. She turns around and grins when she sees him.

"Happy birthday, baby," Rachel smiles at him.

He leans down and captures her lips into a kiss.

It tastes like beer, and Finn, but she doesn't mind.

"Thank you," he mutters and presses his lips harder.

Puck walks into the kitchen and whistles.

"Fuck off, Puckerman," Finn says to his friend Puck.

Rachel wraps her arms around his neck and hops onto the counter. Nobody is in the kitchen.

"Fuck, Rach, you look so hot tonight," Finn mumbles against her lips. She smiles against him, and wraps her legs around him to press him closer to her. "Finn," she moans when he starts kissing her neck.

"Want to take this somewhere more private?" Finn asks.

Rachel moans "yes," and he mumbles "hold on to me."

He carries her to his bedroom and throws her down on the bed.

"Happy birthday, Finn," Rachel says.

"I love you so much, baby girl," Finn says with little pecks in between each word.

He slowly climbs on top of her and kisses her everywhere.

Rachel starts to play with the hem of his shirt. And then she lets it fall to the floor beside the bed.

She flips them over so she's on top.

"Rachel," Finn moans and their hips press against each other's.

His hand slowly makes his way under her dress and presses against her panties.

"Is this okay, baby?" He asks, before he does anything.

"Oh yes, Finn. Please," she mumbles and pushes herself against him and he starts rubbing under her dress.

"W-we should stop," Finn mumbles.

"Please," Rachel breathes out," don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Finn asks.

"God, Finn, you're just touching me, it's not like we're actually having sex," she whispers.

Finn continues to rub her under her panties, especially on her clit and he starts gently sucking on the side of her neck.

Once she comes, after she recovers, she unbuckles his jeans.

"Rach? What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"It is your birthday after all. Isn't it?" She asks, breathing hard from before.

He wraps her fingers around his already hard member and starts to slowly jerk him off.

"Rach, Rachel, you need to stop or else I'm gonna cum," Finn warns, breathing rapidly.

"Cum for me Finn," Rachel says, and kisses him.

He does, and then goes to the bathroom to clean up.

They're lying together on the bed, with her head resting on his chest.

They kiss again, and one of Rachel's hands is laced with Finn's, and the other is caressing his face.

Their kissing is much more passionate. Both of them have sobered up.

"Finn, I love you so much," Rachel mumbles.

"I love you too, baby girl," Finn says against her lips, and the door flies open mid lip lock.

"Whoa," Tina says, in shock. She's by herself.

Rachel looks up to see who interrupted them.

"Rachel?" Tina asks in surprise.

"I can't believe you're hooking up with Finn Hudson!" She says quite loudly.

"Shh! Not so loud! Please don't tell anyone. We're trying to stay a secret. We don't want Kurt to figure it out," Rachel pleads.

"Oh," Tina says

"Yeah," Rachel says guiltily.

"Are you guys like , ya know, serious?" Tina asks.

"Yes. We're really serious. We've been together for like a year. Please don't tell Kurt," Finn pleads.

"Okay. I won't. Sorry I interrupted," Tina says, closing the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Rachel. Can you meet me in my yard in twenty minutes?" Finn asks, leaning on Rachel's front door.

"What? Why?" Rachel asks, looking back at her fathers that were sitting in her kitchen.

"Just do it. Wear shorts. Twenty minutes. My yard," Finn says, smirking.

Rachel just rolls her eyes and shut her front door.

"Who was that, Sweetie?" Her dad asks.

"It was Finn. He just told me that he wanted me to put on shorts and to meet him in his yard. I have no clue, but I'm gonna go change and then go over to his house. I'm gonna stay over there and probably watch a movie with Kurt a when he gets home," Rachel says on her way to the stairs.

Once she changes, she follows Finn's instructions, and meets him in his yard.

"Please tell me what's going on," Rachel says, casually walking over to Finn's yard.

"We're going to play football," Finn smirks.

"What?! If I knew that, I would have locked myself in my room. I don't want to play football," Rachel says, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Rach. It'll be fun. I just want to teach you a little so that when you come to my games, you won't be completely clueless," Finn says.

"Fine. But no tackling," Rachel points her finger.

"Okay," Finn says, backing away from Rachel, "watch how I throw this."

Finn throws the football into the air, and she catches it, although it was a little awkward.

Rachel throws it back, mimicking Finn's moves perfectly, sending it straight to him.

Finn's mouth is hung wide open in shock. "What the hell? How are you so good at everything you do?" He stares in disbelief.

Rachel just shrugs. "Okay, I threw the stupid ball. Now can I leave?" She asks, standing impatiently.

"No. Try to get the ball from me."

"Finn. I don't want to," Rachel whines.

"C'mon, babe. This is important. Just try," Finn says.

"Ugh, fine!" Rachel says.

Rachel chases Finn around the yard trying to get the football, and finally she just tacked Finn to the ground.

"What the heck, Rachel?" Finn asks as Rachel gets the ball out of his hands.

"You never said I couldn't tackle you, Finn," Rachel says, smirking at him.

Rachel is currently straddling Finn and is holding his arms above his head, which is resting on grass.

"That's not what I meant," Finn says, laughing.

"Well, you know, this is a good position to, hang out in," Rachel says, smirking.

"Your dads are literally staring through the window," Finn says, turning his head and waving.

"Try to get the ball," Rachel said, getting up from laying on Finn.

Finn grabs it really easily.

"How about we go inside, and get back into this position?" Rachel suggests, smirking, and walking into Finn's house.

"Okay," Finn laughs.

Rachel follows him into his house.

"Kurt isn't home, so we don't have to worry," Finn says, taking Rachel's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asks.

"No. I'm not. Can we just go to your room?" Rachel asks, passing through the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," Finn says. Finn enters his room last and closes the door behind him.

"I kind of liked the way we were sitting in my yard," Finn smirks.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Okay then," Rachel says, using her hands to roughly push him on the bed.

"Woah, Rachel," Finn laughs as Rachel straddles his lap with her hips and puts her knees on both sides of him.

"Do you want me to get up?" Rachel asks, pretending to be serious.

"No! I like it when you're like this," Finn chuckled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Although I did not enjoy football, I can now say that I understand the rules," Rachel says.

"That's great," Finn said, "I've really wanted to kid you since I saw you this morning," Finn said, staring into Rachel's eyes.

"But I was wearing shorts and a t shirt," Rachel say confused.

"Doesn't matter. You're still beautiful, no matter what you're wearing," Finn says, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel blushes, so Finn says "it's true!"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that you're so beautiful, and I'm really glad you're my girlfriend," Finn says.

"Thank you. You're really handsome and I'm glad you're my boyfriend too," Rachel giggles at the statement that seems so amateur even though it's true.

"I love you Rachel," Finn says, tracing shapes onto her back with his finger.

Rachel leans down and places a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Finn," Rachel smiles against his lips and kisses him again.

"Mm, baby girl, your lips are so smooth," Finn mumbles against her lips.

"Just kiss me," she breathes out and presses her lips against his harder.

"Mm, Rachel," Finn mumbles and continues to kiss her.

Finn flips her over so that he is on top of her.

He starts kissing her lips and places kisses in a line down her jaw, and onto her neck.

"Finn," she sighed,"god I love when you do that," Rachel breathed quietly, and then tilted her head to the left so Finn could kiss her.

Finn moved Rachel's silky hair so it was out of the way and he started kissing her neck and sucking on it a little.

"Mm, baby girl you smell so good," Finn whispered into her skin.

Rachel turned her head and roughly kissed Finn.

Rachel moaned as she let her tongue slip into Finn's mouth. she slipped her shirt off, leaving her in an undershirt and shorts.

"You are so sexy, Rachel," Finn moaned as he kissed her lips again.

He slowly started to run his hands across the small of her back and Rachel shivered.

"You think I'm sexy? I'm like not even 15," Rachel laughed. "You're very sexy. And beautiful. Have I told you that I love you? A lot?" Finn said, and then he kissed her again.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel mumbles as she kisses his lips. She uses her fingers to grip Finn's hair and push his mouth closer to her.

Rachel's fingers slowly trail down to the hem of his shirt and she takes it off. She continues to kiss him as she slowly caresses up his abs.

"Finn," Rachel moans as he accidentally pressed his hips into hers. She wraps her legs around his torso to bring him closer to her.

"I love it when you say my name, baby girl," Finn moaned into her neck.

"Oh god, Rach," Finn moaned as she took his hands and put them on her boobs, over her bra of course.

"Mm, Finn," Rachel moaned quietly as he started to suck on her neck again.

Both of them were so busy with each other that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Finn? Are you at home?" Kurt asks walking through the house.

"Shit," Finn mumbles.

"Uh, yeah! But I'm kinda in the middle of something with someone right now," Finn tells Kurt.

"Mom said that she was going to pick something up for dinner and we needed to talk about it," Kurt says through the door.

"I'm busy right now, Kurt, I'm kinda with a girl right now," he says, aggravated.

"Wait. Who are you with?" Kurt asks.

"Nobody! Just leave and I'll come get your when we're finished, okay?" Finn says as they both put their shirts on.

"Fine!" Kurt says, walking to his room.

"Sorry, Rach. I didn't know he was coming home," Finn says.

"It's fine. Just walk me out?" Rachel asks. They both hurry and make their way to the front door, where Finn gives her a chaste kiss and she makes her way back to her house, hoping that Kurt isn't watching. He's not.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Come on, Kurt! We're gonna be late! We have to hurry up if we want to make it in time for the show!" Rachel whines, running with Kurt toward the entrance.

Rachel and Kurt scored tickets to see an off -broadway 'Wicked' over the summer, but Finn's truck ran out of gas on the way to drop them off. They made it, seven minutes before it started.

Once the play started, everything was forgotten as the two best friends whisper- sang all of the words to one of their favorite Broadway plays.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mmm," Finn moaned quietly as his lips connected with Rachel's. They were currently laying in Rachel's bed, although her house is empty.

"I love you so much Rachel," Finn whispered.

"I love you too, Finn," Rachel whispered back.

He started kissing behind her ear, and then he moved to suck on her earlobe, which Rachel liked. She loved when they could spend days like this. Especially in the summer.

He moved back to her lips and they both moaned as their tongues brushed against each other's.

Finn slowly made a trail of kisses from her lips, to her jaw, and then down her neck. He did that a lot, but he loved that she loved it.

"Mm, baby," Finn hissed as Rachel slowly brushed her hand against the bulge in his pants,

Rachel's phone started to ring, but Rachel was having too much fun with Finn to care.

"Just ignore it," Rachel said. She could feel Finn's hot breath on her skin as he continued to gently kiss her neck, but never sucking or biting it.

Finn's hand crept under her skirt and lightly touched her panties, so her hips involuntarily jerked to rub on his fingers more.

Rachel sat up and flung off her shirt, leaving her in a simple purple bra.

Her phone rang again, and this time, she glanced over.

"It's Kurt," she mumbled to Finn, who was busy staring at her boobs, that we're still under her bra.

"Ignore it, Finn. I just want to enjoy being here with you," Rachel said.

"Okay, baby," Finn looked into her eyes, asking if he could touch her boobs. On we she nodded, Finn started to knead her breast through her bra, and then he took it off completely. He cupped them in his hands and started massaging them.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled before he placed his mouth on a nipple and started sucking. She could feel her nipples harden. Finn always had that affect on her.

"Oh, Finn," she moaned, closing her eyes.

Kurt was calling her again, for the third time. Although Finn's mouth was still on her boob, she was going to answer to tell Kurt that she's busy.

"Finn, mm, stop for a second. I'm going to answer Kurt to tell him to stop calling, okay?" She said.

Right as she said "Hello?", she could feel Finn kiss down her stomach and to her already wet core.

"Stop," she mouthed to Finn, although she definitely didn't want to stop what he was doing.

Finn ignored her request and smirked at her as he started teasing her by tracing her outer lips with his fingers. Finn suddenly pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor. She could feel his fingers even more when he started tracing her outer lips again. But this time, her panties weren't in the way.

"Rachel, are you coming over? This is the 3rd time I've called. Tina and Mercedes are already here. We were going to have a movie and manicure day today, remember? I told you to be here by 5:00, and you're never late," Kurt said.

Right when Kurt finished saying that, Rachel felt Finn slowly slip a finger into her pussy, take it out, and put it back in.

"Oh, god," she moaned, forgetting she way on the phone with Kurt.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah, Kurt. I'm f-fine," she said as she spread out her legs wider.

"Are you coming?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet," Rachel murmured under her breath, earning her a chuckle from Finn who momentarily took his finger out.

"Uh, I mean, yes. I'm still coming over. I'm kinda b-busy right now," Rachel said to Kurt, sucking a breath in.

Rachel felt Finn's tongue on her folds and then she felt it slip into her.

"Oh, fuck! Mmh," She moaned loudly, pushing harder onto Finn's tongue. "Go deeper," Rachel covered the phone and whispered almost inaudibly.

"Rachel? What the hell is happening?" Kurt asks.

"I d-dropped my computer. I got it though. It's fine," Rachel lied easily.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Kurt asked.

"No. Start it. I'll be over later. I r-really have to go. Please don't call back. You kinda interrupted some-t-thing," Rachel said, breathing hard as Finn kept plunging his tongue in and out of her hot center.

She hung up and set the phone on the nightstand.

"Mmm, Finn-Fuck!" Rachel yelled as Finn started licking at her clit. She kept pushing against his tongue.

"Finn! Why would you d-do that while I was on the phone with your brother," Rachel said in between moans.

"You want me to stop," Finn asked against her pussy.

"No! Please! Keep going," she moaned, pressing into his tongue again.

Finn started flicking his tongue over her clit while pushing two fingers into her pussy.

"Shit! Finn," Rachel moaned as she wrapped her legs around his head. Finn moaned into her pussy, and the combination of his hot breath plus him deciding to suck on her clit sent her over the edge.

"Finn! I-i'm about to-"," she yelled and spasmed against his mouth.

"Come for me baby girl," Finn said, and licked it all up.

"Oh, god. Finn, that was amazing. Thank you," Rachel said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Rachel asked, pointing to his already hard member that was throbbing for release.

"No, you should go over to Kurt's. They've been waiting. I'm about to come anyway," Finn says, sticking a hand in his pants.

"Here," Rachel says, sticking her hand in his pants anyways. She only had to jerk him off three times before he exploded in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction as he moaned. They both went to go wash their hands.

"You cussed 3 times. You never cuss," Finn said, eyebrows raised.

"I've also never been eaten out," Rachel said, blushing.

"There's a first for everything," Finn chuckles.

"I love you so much, Rachel," Finn said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," Rachel said.

"You should go back to your house. I need to go shower. I smell like sex," Rachel laughed.

"Okay baby, I'll see you there, maybe," Finn said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Bye. Make sure to close the front door," Rachel said as she left Finn and hopped in the shower.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Sorry I'm late," Rachel said, slipping into Kurt's basement.

The movie was long over.

"I had to take a shower," she says, slightly blushing.

"Why?" Kurt asks.

"Because I smelled gross and I didn't want to feel disgusting if I decided to sleep over," Rachel says.

"Okay," Kurt says.

"Why are you blushing?" Mercedes asks.

"No reason," Rachel said, taking her phone out of her pocket and checking the time.

"Is that a hickey?" Mercedes asks, grinning.

"Psh, no," Rachel says, "I burnt myself with a curling iron."

"But if you would've curled your hair, wouldn't it still be curly?" Mercedes asks.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Rachel asks, frustrated with her friends needs to know about the hickey on her neck.

"I took a shower, so now my hair isn't curly," Rachel says smoothly.

Tina hasn't said anything this whole time, but from her knowing stare, since she had caught them at that party, Rachel knows that Tina knows.

"Oh my god!" Kurt suddenly exclaims, turning to Rachel, grinning.

"What?" She asks.

"You were totally hooking up with someone. That's why you're late. That's why you have a hickey, and that's why you were breathing kinda hard and why you kept yelling profanities and moaning like you were dying!" Kurt says.

"What? I was not having sex while I was on the phone with you. That's crazy and unacceptable," Rachel said, seriously flustered. She could feel her face get hot and she knows it's turning red.

"I never meant having sex Rachel, I meant making out," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wait? Have you had sex already? You're only 15!" Kurt says, mouth wide open.

"No! I mean, uh, well, hmm, I'm still a virgin," Rachel replied nervously, trying to find a way out of not confessing that her bestfriend's brother and secret boyfriend had just engaged in oral sex with her. That's what he meant by sex, right? Losing her virginity? Which she still has not done, for clarification.

"You sound like you're lying," Mercedes says, trying to tell whether Rachel was telling the truth.

"I'm not lying. I haven't lost my virginity, but that is all I am saying. Please stop asking me about my sex life," Rachel says, setting her stuff down on the floor, and plopping onto the couch where the three of them already were.

"You have a sex life then?" Tina asks, smirking.

Rachel gave Tina a glare, since Tina was the one who found her and Finn kissing at his birthday party.

"No! I don't. Stop Kurt. You don't need to know how far I have gone with boys, and neither do either of you," Rachel says, pointing to Kurt, and then to Mercedes and Tina.

"Who have you even 'gone far' with? You don't tell me this stuff," Kurt said, frowning.

"Nobody! Stop it, please," Rachel said, frustrated.

"Who wants to paint their nails?" Tina asks, holding up the polish.

Sooner or later, the whole conversation was forgotten.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rachel's summer was pretty boring. Besides seeing Wicked with Kurt, stolen kisses with Finn, and hanging out with Kurt, Tina and Mercedes, it was pretty uneventful.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters. Or songs. Also, some of the lines/ plot is similar to ones on the show. Most are mine, but some are not. **

•

Sophomore year started out wonderful for Kurt and Rachel.

Rachel spent large amounts of time practicing for her audition for the school musical, West Side Story.

Finn even helped her (which included making out, which did improve her vocal range), even if it wasn't with the actual singing.

But as for Finn, Senior year wasn't going as smoothly as he wanted it to. He wasn't enjoying football anymore, and he had no clue what he wanted to do with his future. He liked helping Rachel sing, but he didn't know if it was too late to join the Glee club.

••

"Rachel! Guess what?" Kurt says, grinning after school one day.

"What?" She asks, laughing at how happy he was.

"Blaine is transferring to McKinley tomorrow!" He squeals.

"Kurt! That's great!" Rachel smiles.

"I know! I'm so happy," he smiles.

•••

"Finn?" Rachel asked in the hallway.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said, smiling at her.

"Will you help me with this duet during lunch? It's a Journey song," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay," he said. He actually liked singing, and he secretly hoped Rachel would ask him to join their little glee club this year. Even though he was a senior, he heard that they were hoping to go to nationals this year. And they have only been in school for like a week. So it's not too late.

"Meet me in the auditorium," she says.

•••

"Highway run

into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round

You're on my mind," Finn sang, smiling at Rachel who was already smiling at him.

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire," Rachel sang after him.

"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be," they sing together, walking toward each other.

"Oh, boy, you stand by me," Rachel sang, looking into Finn's eyes, and walking past him as he passed her.

"I'm forever yours

Faithfully," Rachel and Finn sing together.

Mr. Schuester could hear the tune of Faithfully playing, but he couldn't hear who was singing. Maybe it was a new glee kid he could recruit! So he opened the doors silently, and he saw Rachel, but also a kid he had in his Spanish class his Sophomore year named Finn Hudson, singing together.

He slipped into the back room and decided to watch them until the song ended.

"Circus life under the big top world," Rachel sang.

"We all need the clowns to make us smile," Rachel sang, with Finn joining with her. They were both looking out into the empty audience.

"Through space and time

Always another show

Wondering where I am lost without you

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair

Two strangers learn to fall in love again

I get the joy of rediscovering you," they sang together perfectly. Their voices harmonize so well. Why isn't Finn in glee club?

"Oh, girl, you stand by me!," Finn sang by himself.

He has so much talent! It's raw and obviously not as trained as Rachel's voice, but it's already so good.

"I'm forever yours

Faithfully," they sang together.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh" they sang along to the music.

"Faithfully," Finn sings by himself.

"I'm still yours

I'm still yours

I'm still yours," Rachel belts out, amazingly.

"Faithfully," they finish together.

Mr. Schuester slips out of the room as they finish so that they don't see him. He needs to talk to Rachel about this later.

"Finn!" Rachel says happily once they finish.

"That was sooo great!" Rachel squeals happily, attacking Finn with kisses.

Once they're done, she asks him "Are you sure you don't want to join glee club?"

"Well, actually... I think I might. I know it's my Senior year and everything, but I really want to join," Finn says, truthfully.

••••

"What do you mean we have a new member of glee club?" Mercedes asks.

"I heard Mr. Finn Hudson singing today, and I asked him if he would join. He said yes," Mr. Schuester explains.

"Why were you singing, Finn? I didn't even know you could sing!" Kurt says freaking out.

"I was singing with Rachel," Finn tells Kurt, blushing.

"How come you never mentioned this before, Rachel," Kurt asks, turning to Rachel.

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal! It doesn't matter. All that matters, is that we have more than two male voices that can sing!" Rachel says.

"Whatever," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes.

"How do we know he can even sing?" Tina asks.

"Finn, do you mind?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"You want me to sing a solo?" Finn asks, glancing around the room.

"C'mon, Finn. You're amazing," Rachel smiles at him.

"Okay," he says, and decided on _I'll Stand By You._

Now he is officially part of glee club.

•••••

"How was your audition?" Finn asks Rachel over the phone, referring to her West Side story audition.

"I think it went well," Rachel says.

"That's good. You you'll get the lead. Why are you worrying?" Finn says, smiling.

"You don't know until you really know. Anyway," Rachel smiles, "how was your booty camp thingy?"

Mr. Schuester has been making Finn stay after school like an hour after glee club every day to work on his dancing.

"Eh, I don't think I'm improving," he says honestly.

"There's a lot of time for practice. I can help you too, you know," Rachel says.

Finn makes a sound in agreement.

••••••

"Finn? Can I talk to you?" Rachel asks during the weekend.

"Sure. Want to go to our spot in the park?" Finn asks. They drive to the park and sing on the way there.

•••••••

"What are you going to do with your future?" Rachel asks Finn bluntly. They're sitting on a bench in the park, and Rachel's head is on his shoulder.

"I was thinking of getting a football scholarship," he says. Rachel lifts up her head and turns to face him.

"A recruiter is coming from Ohio State, the night the night of that big game. It's the day of your opening night. It's before, of course. So I'm obviously going to be there. I really think that this could be my calling," Finn says, smiling.

"You're really good, Finn. If that's what you want to do, and if it's what makes you happy, then I support you," she says, half smiling. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead, oblivious to what she's actually thinking: he might not get the scholarship.

•••••••••

"Rachel, Artie said he wants us to stay after school to practice the play," Blaine taps my shoulder.

"Okay. I'll meet you after school in the auditorium to practice. Finn usually gives Kurt and I a ride, do you want to come with us and hang out with Kurt? Their dad is giving Kurt a ride, so he's going to be at the house when we get there," Rachel says.

"Okay," Blaine agrees.

"I have a few notes," Artie says, after Rachel and Blaine finish singing 'Tonight'

"This whole musical, including this song, is supposed to be about sexual awakening. The two of you need more passion. Have you guys even..." Artie says.

"I'm not even in a relationship right now, and I'm not going to throw myself at some guy just to help my acting," Rachel lies.

"Yeah. Rachel's right. I'm waiting until I feel like I'm ready," Blaine states proudly.

"Okay. Well, good luck with that. I'm going to pack up," Artie says.

After rehearsal, Blaine left to call Kurt to tell him he's coming to his house, and Rachel went to the parking lot to meet Finn.

"Hey baby," Finn mumbles into the kiss.

"We're giving Blaine a ride. He wants to see Kurt," Rachel says.

"So I can't kiss you anymore?" He pouts.

"Come over to my house. I need to talk to you about a couple things," Rachel says.

"Hey Finn. Thanks for letting me tag along," Blaine says.

"No problem," Finn says, starting the car.

•••••••••••

"Hey Finn," Rachel says, opening the door about an hour after they got home.

"Where are your dads?" Finn asks.

"They went on some business trip. I don't really know. They're going to be gone for a couple of days," Rachel says, guiding Finn to sit with her on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about, baby?" He asks.

Rachel smiles and sighs.

"A couple of things," Rachel says, turning to Finn.

"When are we going to tell Kurt about us?" Rachel asks.

"I-I don't know. I was kinda hoping never, because he's probably going to be mad at us for at least a month. I hate when Kurt's mad," Finn says.

"Me too. He's been my best friend, besides you, since I moved here. I know he's going to hate us. But we have to do it before you go to college," Rachel says.

"Okay. How about after Regionals? So like in a week and a half ish?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. I guess," Rachel says.

"What else did you want to talk about?" Finn asks.

"Follow me," Rachel says, guiding him to her bedroom.

"Woah," Finn says. The room is set up with a lot of candles and the lights are off.

"When are we going to have sex?" Rachel asks bluntly.

"What?" He asks, not expecting that question to come out of Rachel Berry's mouth.

"Today, when we were practicing for the play, Artie said that we lack passion. And that we need a 'sexual awakening'," Rachel starts to explain.

"And?" Finn asks, raising his eyebrows.

"And," Rachel draws out, "I was thinking about us. We have been dating for like a year and a half. And I know I said I wanted to wait until I was 25 and married and stuff, but I don't think I want to wait anymore. I love you Finn Hudson. I love you so much, and I can't imagine doing this with anybody else. You're leaving next year. But we're in love now, and it just feels right. What do you think?" Rachel asks.

"I love you so much Rachel. I just don't want you to regret it. I mean, don't you want to wait until I can get us a nice hotel or something so it can be special?" Finn asks.

"It's going to be special no matter where we do it, because it's with you. Because I love you," Rachel says.

Finn gets a goofy smile on his face. "I love you too. So much," Finn says, moving to kiss Rachel.

As they kiss, they move to lay on the bed so that Finn is hovering over her.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" Finn asks.

"More than anything," Rachel says. Finn starts to place little kisses from her mouth in a trail down her jaw and onto her neck. Rachel takes off his shirt, and he slowly takes off Rachel's, leaving her in a black bra. It's not sexy, but it's Rachel. And Finn thinks she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

He slides off her skirt and she's sitting in her matching black bra and panties.

Finn tries to unhook her bra, but he can't do it, so Rachel giggles and does it herself. Once she takes it off, Finn's staring at her boobs and then he looks up at her. "You're so beautiful, Rachel," he says, kissing her. His hands find their way to her breast and he's cupping them. Rachel moans and then she starts to unbuckle his pants. They slide off their underwear and kiss again.

Once they put the condom on, they lay back down with Finn hovering above her.

"I heard that this will hurt a lot. Please tell me if you want me to stop," Finn says.

"I will," Rachel

Finn laces their fingers together and let htm rest above Rachel's head.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay? I'm so sorry," Finn says.

"It's okay. I'm ready," Rachel says.

"I love you so much, baby girl," Finn says as he slowly pushes into her.

He looks down at Rachel to see if she's okay, and she has a couple tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," she squeaks and mumbles "keep going,"

Once he hears her moan, he smiles and she tells him to "go faster," he keeps pushing into her.

Once they're finished, they collapse and turn to face each other. Finn takes his hand and gently traces his finger on the side of her face.

"I love you so much Rachel. That was amazing," Finn says. She nods in agreement and moves so her head is on his chest. "I love you too," she mumbles into his chest. Then they fall asleep.

•••••••••••

On opening night of West Side Story, Finn came, as well as Kurt's whole family, and Rachel's dad's.

After ward, he gave her flowers, and told her how great she was, but he didn't stay for the after party. She knew that he was upset about something. She could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't talking about it. Then, he just left without going to the after party.

•••••••••••••

Rachel tried calling Finn, but he didn't answer her calls.

The lights in his house were all off, and his truck wasn't in the drive way

Rachel had an idea of where he was: the park. They have been going to that park together since they were really little, and she knows that's where he always goes to think.

Since Rachel usually got a ride from Finn, she didn't know who she could call that could give her a ride to the park. Eventually, she just decided on walking. It probably wasn't the safest thing she could have done, but it wasn't dark out yet anyway.

Once she finally got to the park, she spotted Finn sitting on the bench by himself, staring at the empty jungle gym.

"Finn?" Rachel asks as she walks up to him.

He jumped a little from being surprised, but then he greeted her with a simple "hey."

"Hey," she says, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Where is everybody? The lights in your house was off and all of the cars were gone," Rachel asks about the empty house.

"Blaine and Kurt and everyone went to Toledo for a meet-n-greet or something. They're spending the night. I don't really know," Finn says, still looking out into the jungle gym. Only about three or four little kids were playing on the playground and their parents were all watching them.

"Why didn't you stay for the after party? Is everything okay?" Rachel asks.

"He didn't like me," Finn says sadly.

"What? Who?" She asks, confused.

"The recruiter," he says bitterly, looking into Rachel's eyes and then looking into his lap.

"He watched the game, and I waited for twenty minutes while he talked to Shane. I didn't even shower or change out of my clothes because I was afraid I'd miss something," he says, looking defeated and staring off into space.

"Wait, I don't understand what any of this means," Rachel said calmly.

"It means I suck," Finn spits out as stands up.

"It means he's not going to recruit me! He said I'd 'reached my ceiling,' " Finn scrunches his nose like he does when he doesn't know what Rachel is talking about. He looks like he could cry.

"There are other colleges," she tries to calm him down.

"Like there are other schools for you and Kurt besides NYADA?" Finn raises his eyebrows and asks Rachel.

Rachel can't think of an answer in time to Finn's question before Finn starts going on a rampage.

"I'm not good enough!" He yells. She stands up and winces when he yells. He was pretty loud. The sound of Finn yelling got the attention of the adults on the playground who suddenly looked up to see who was yelling. Rachel tried to ignore them and focus on Finn.

"I'm not a good enough Quarterback to get a scholarship! I'm not good enough of a singer to get into NYADA! It's all over for me!" He yells at her, clearly upset with himself. He sits back down on the bench and puts his head in his hands.

"Finn! Stop it. Look at me. I get what you are going through, but-" Rachel says calmly.

"No you don't! I'm a Senior, and my life has absolutely no direction. I'm barely even going to graduate high school! I can't get a scholarship to play football. I can't get into any schools for signing or acting. I'm never going to be able to do anything with my life. The only thing I have right now is my girlfriend, and I don't even know if she'd want to be with me when she realizes how much of a loser I am! My dreams are dead. I have less than a year to figure what I want to do with my life, and I have no clue what I'm going to do." Finn rants, not loudly anymore.

"Okay, you're right. I have no idea what you're going through because I have been dreaming of being on Broadway since I was four. But please just listen to me," Rachel tells him.

"Your dreams are not dead. You've just grown out of them. Now you just have to find new ones," Rachel takes his hand in hers.

"I don't know how," he says, like a little boy, looking into her eyes.

"Then we'll figure it out together," Rachel kisses his knuckles, and he half smiles at her.

"Okay," he says.

•••••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own any characters/ songs/ team name used. Thanks for reading (:**

**•**

Regionals was held in the same place it was last year.

"Okay, guys, apparently, this time, we're going last," Mr. Schuester says, looking at the list they gave him when the New Directions arrived.

"What are the other teams?" Mercedes asks.

"In order, we have Aural intensity, The Starglazers, The Hipsters, and

then us," he reads off the list.

"Who are the Hipsters?" Finn asks.

"Oh, we competed against them before. It's a bunch of old people from some old people school," Kurt tells his brother.

"Oh," Finn says.

"I want you all to change into your costumes and get ready, and then meet me at the rows of seats I saved for us. We're going to come back to this green room that we're in and have a meeting right when The Hipsters go on," Mr. Schuester says. Once he leaves, the guys, since there are only five, go change in the bathroom.

Their costumes include a simple black dress with a turquoise belt, and the boys wore black shirts with the same turquoise color tie.

When all of the girls were finished changing into their dresses, Mercedes comes up to Rachel.

"Uh, Rachel?" Mercedes asks.

"What is it, Mercedes?" She asks.

"You have a hickey on your neck. It's really noticeable. Especially when you're in that dress. Who gave that to you?" Mercedes says.

"What? I'm gonna kill him," Rachel says, eyes suddenly really wide. She ignores Mercedes's question and rushes over to the mirror that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were crowded around, and pushes them out of the way. Finn must have given it to her when they had sex for the first time.

There on her neck, sits a hickey that she failed to notice.

"Damn it! What do I do? How do I get this fucking thing off?" She asks, freaking out. She has to sing her solo, and she doesn't not want everyone to be staring at her neck.

"Woah, Berry. Calm down. You never cuss. There's this thing called cover up," Quinn smirks, waving it in Rachel's face.

"Oh thank god," Rachel lets out a sigh of relief.

"Here. I'll do it," Quinn says. She adds some cover up to the area, and now it's barely noticeable.

"Who gave this to you anyway? I didn't know you were dating someone," Quinn raises her eyebrows. Everybody is looking at her.

"Pssh, That's irrelevant," Rachel says.

Everybody is still staring at her.

"What? It doesn't matter who may or may have not given me this hickey on my neck. We have to get ready!" Rachel says, getting her makeup out of her bag.

Tina is smirking at her. Tina found Finn and Rachel making out at Finn's party a while ago. She never really talked to Rachel about it, but she knew that Finn was most likely the one that gave Rachel that hickey.

There's a knock on the door. "It's the boys," they hear Artie say.

Tina opens the doors and they all pile in.

About 10 minutes later, while the Starglazers just started their performance, New Directions slips into their seats.

"How was Aural Intensity, Mr. Schue?" Rachel whispers to him. She's sitting in between him and Kurt.

"They were okay. Their voices were plain, and their dancing wasn't anything special. We don't have anything to worry about," Mr. Schue says. Rachel nods and turns to watch the Starglazers. Their song choices were kind of boring, but their voices harmonized really well, and their dancing was amazing. Not as good as Vocal Adrenaline, but still, amazing.

The announcer introduces The Hipsters, so the New Directions go back to the green room.

"I am so proud of you all, whether we win today or not. You all have taught me more about being a family then my own. I love you all and I know you're going to be amazing. Just remember, as cliche as this is, just have fun. You all are going to be amazing!" Mr. Schuester says. Then they all walked backstage.

"You're going to do amazing out there, Rachel Barbra Berry," Kurt says, giving Rachel a hug.

"I love you so much Rachel. I know you're going to be phenomenal," Finn says. Rachel giggles when he uses the word 'phenomenal' and then she sighs.

"I'm nervous," Rachel says.

"If you're nervous, pretend like you're singing to me," Finn says.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath. He kisses her forehead.

And gives her a smile before he runs to join backstage where the curtain is going to open up.

Mr. Schuester asked Rachel if she could sing 'To Love You More" by Celine Dion. Of course, she said yes. Now it's just singing it in front of the judges.

Rachel sees the Hipsters come off the stage, and then 'The New Directions from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio," being called.

Rachel walks out onto the stage and to the center where the microphone is. She waits patiently until the music starts, and she just opens her mouth effortlessly and starts to sing.

Halfway through the song, the stage opened up and the New Directions quietly harmonized with the musical instruments.

The whole room was silent except for Rachel's voice. Everybody in the audience was leaning forward a little, just to get a little bit closer to that angelic voice.

Rachel got a standing ovation. A really, really, really loud one, and she grinned and ran to her place for the last number.

As a group, they sang "Somebody to Love" by Queen.

When they finished, they also had a standing ovation.

Once all the teams were called to the stage, the judges announced that in first place, we have "from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

The glee kids were in the lobby waiting for their bus to pull up. Mr. Schuester was the one driving.

"Excuse me," a woman said, tapping on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel was in the middle of listening to Tina tell a story about something. She held up a finger to Tina and turned around to see who tapped her.

"Were you the girl who sang 'To Love You More?" The woman who asked her looked about 45.

"Uh, yes. I was," Rachel replied, blushing a little, glancing at Tina who was suppressing a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were amazing. I mean, I have never seen a young person with so much talent," the woman says.

"Thank you so much," Rachel laughs. "I'm Rachel Berry. In case you were wondering."

"Yes. So all of you are only in high school? All of you are so talented. How old are you, Rachel? 17?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we all go to McKinley High School. I'm only 16. I'm a Sophomore," Rachel said.

"Well. Congratulations on the win. You all deserved it," she said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. And then the woman was gone.

"That was weird," Rachel said, turning to Tina who was clearly amused.

"What?" Rachel asks defensively.

"You totally enjoyed that recognition, Rachel Berry. Don't even try to deny it," Tina laughed.

"Okay, fine. I did," Rachel smiles and lets Tina finish her story.

"Excuse me, Tina. Can I talk to Rachel to a second?" Finn asks.

Tina looked between them, and then left without saying a word.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"Hey?" Finn laughs. "You just sang amazingly, with two standing ovations, and a regionals win, and all you can say is 'hey' ?"

"Hey, Finn," Rachel smirks.

Finn smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, baby girl," Finn mumbles, smiling at her.

"You were so fucking good," Finn says, smiling.

"Language!" She slaps his chest, while blushing.

Finn rolls his eyes playfully again.

"But thank you," she smiles.

"You're welcome," he gives her his famous half smile.

"Hey, Finn? We're telling Kurt today, remember?" Rachel asks.

"Of course I remembered. Let's just tell him when we get home."

"Okay," he says.

They walk over to where most of New Directions is sitting.

"The bus is here," Mike tells everyone, pointing.

Everyone grabs their stuff and moves onto the bus.

•••••••••••••••••

When they get back to school, they come back into the choir room.

"I am so proud of you all. I knew you all could do it. You blew the judges away. I swear. They even clapped. Which you are not supposed to do," Mr. Schuester grins.

"Rachel, I just wanted to say that your solo was spectacular," Mr. Schuester says.

"Thanks," Rachel laughs.

"Yeah, even I have to admit it. You were awesome," Santana says

"Guys, there is a party at my house tonight to just for the glee club to celebrate us winning. It starts at like 7:00. Do you all remember where I live?" Mr. Schuester asks.

They all nod and he dismisses them.

••••••••••••••••••

"We killed it!" Kurt sings as they all go back to Finn's truck.

Rachel smiles and sits in the back with Kurt this time.

"Kurt? Can I talk to you?" Rachel asks once they pull up.

"Sure, sweetie. Is that about you and Finn? Because if you guys are going to try to tell me that you all haven't been dating for like a year, I think I'm gonna go insane," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What?" Rachel and Finn asked at the same time in shock.

"I know you all make out behind my back. I was wondering when you all would finally man up and tell me," Kurt smirks.

"I am so sorry, Kurt. We just didn't know how you'd react. We though you would hate us," Rachel says.

"As long as you all are both happy, then I don't really give a damn that you all have been doing the nasty behind my back," Kurt says.

"We haven't been 'doing the nasty', Kurt," Rachel says, disgusted with the way Kurt phrased 'having sex'.

"Well, I mean, we did it once," Rachel admits.

"Rachel!" Finn whines.

"What, Finn? It's not like he cares," Rachel says.

"So you're not mad?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not, Rachel," he says laughing.

"But," Kurt says, suddenly getting very serious.

"If you ever break my best friends heart, I will hire someone to beat your ass," Kurt tells Finn.

"Got it. I don't plan on it," Finn says.

"I'm glad we finally had this conversation." Kurt says.

Rachel and Finn nod, and they all get out of the car.

"Rachel, want to come over?" Kurt asks.

"Sure," she chirps.

"Let me go change out of this dress," Rachel says, and then she walks into her house to change.

••••••••••••••••

Rachel knocks on the door to the Hudson-Hummel house.

Finn opens it.

He grins when he sees her.

"Hey," he kisses her.

She breaks away from him and says 'Hey' back.

"Kurt's in his room," Finn says.

"Thanks," she says, kissing his cheek, and running toward Kurt's room.

Once she closes Kurt's door, he pulls her to sit on the bed.

"We have a lot to talk about before the party tonight," Kurt says.

"Kurt, I really am sorry for lying to you," Rachel says guiltily

"No, really. It's fine. I just want to know some things," Kurt says.

"Some things?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. I have some questions," Kurt says.

"Okay. So how long have you all been dating? When was you first kiss? Like how did it happen?" Kurt asks.

"Um, we started dating like a week or two before we went on that trip to your Lakehouse the summer before 9th grade started. I was at your house waiting for you, and he asked if I wanted to wait for you. So I did. I saw some drum sticks on the table and asked whose they were. He said they were his, and we went back to his room and he stared playing the drums. We sang 'Don't Stop Believing' and then we kissed," Rachel explains.

"Aww," Kurt says.

Rachel laughs and says "Why do you even want to know-"

"Shh. I'm not done asking questions. How many times have you had sex? Honestly?" Kurt asked.

"Once."

"Really?"

"Yes.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Kurt! It only happened like a week ago! Now stop it."

Kurt laughs and they decide to watch a movie.

"Guys. We need to go. Mr. Schue's party is starting soon," Finn calls from outside Kurt's room.

"You all can get in the car. I need to change into different clothes. I'm still wearing the ones from regionals. I'll be right out," Kurt tells them.

"Okay," Rachel said. Rachel followed Finn to his truck and they got in the front.

"Rachel?" Finn asks.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much," Finn says, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her.

She kisses him more and they stop when they see Kurt coming. He's shaking his head and his finger as he walks toward them.

"Don't pretend like you all weren't just sucking face. I saw you," Kurt said.

Rachel laughed and they both blushed.

•••••••••••••••

Finn pulled up in front of Mr. Schuester's house. There were like seven cars parked outside his house.

All three of them silently walked into the house.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester greets them.

They all smile and walk into the living room where most of the New Directions already are. Rachel decides to sit next to Mercedes and Tina, and Kurt comes to join her. Finn sits next to Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

Once Artie arrives, Mr. Schuester starts to talk to them about how proud he is of them.

"Excuse me? Can I have everybody's attention?" Kurt suddenly yells while everyone is just talking.

Every one stopped moving and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked down at his watch.

"Approximately two hours, 17 minutes, and 33 seconds ago, I found a mister Finn Hudson engaged in a sexual activity with a miss Rachel Berry," Kurt said, smirking.

Everybody started gasping and stating their opinions on the matter.

"What the fuck, Kurt? That never happened!" Finn says.

"Kurt! That is such a lie!" Rachel says.

"Okay, okay. I admit that I lied. I have not caught them in the act yet, but I'm sure I will sometime. But I was told, directly from Finn and Rachel, that they indeed are in a relationship," Kurt smirked.

"What the hell, Kurt!? We were going to say something when we were ready! That was so not cool!" Finn said.

"That's what you get for dating my best friend behind my back," Kurt said.

"Wait, really, Finn? Berry?" Santana laughs.

"Yes. Rachel and I are actually dating," Finn huffed, annoyed that Kurt told everyone.

"How come you never said anything about this?" Mercedes asked Rachel.

"We were secretly dating, so Kurt wouldn't find out," Rachel tells her.

"This is kinda fucked up," Puck tells him.

"Actually, no, it is not. We just didn't want Kurt to be mad at us. It's not that big of a deal," Finn rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Who cares about Finn and Rachel? Let's party!" Puck says, leaving the room and coming back with a cooler.

"That better be non- alcoholic," Mr. Schuester warns.

"Oh. Of course it is," Puck smirks.

"Wait? How long have you guys been together? Was this like a recent thing?" Mercedes asks.

"Actually, we've been together for like a year and a half. Since the summer before I started 9th grade," Rachel says, smiling at Finn who was smiling back at her, remembering how they met.

"I'm happy for you all. You all make a cute couple," Brittany says.

"Thanks," Finn and Rachel say at the same time.

Everybody dispersed and now things aren't as awkward.

"Kurt? Why did you do that?" Rachel asks.

"I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to embarrass you all," Kurt laughed.

"Whatever," Rachel said as they went over to talk to Mercedes and Tina. Rachel answered all of their questions awkwardly.

•••••••••••••••••••

To say school wasn't awkward the next day would be a complete lie.

Finn walked into school holding Rachel's hand, and after he got his school stuff, he walked over to Rachel and planted a kiss on her lips. "What are you doing, Finn?" Rachel mumbled. She could see people staring. Not everyday did you see a jock kissing one of the schools semi losers, who just so happened to be two grades below him.

"I'm showing you off. Now people know you're off limits," Finn laughed. So did Rachel.

"We should get to class. I'll see you after school," Rachel says.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Finn? I want to talk to you about college. I have an idea," Rachel says as she walks up to his truck.

"Okay. Can I just come over to your house?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded and kissed him.

Once Kurt came out, they drove back to their houses.

Finn follows Rachel into her house, and they go into her room.

"So I was thinking about you. I came up with a couple colleges you might want to apply to. Some are in state, and some are not," Rachel said.

"Okay," Finn said, indifferently.

"Actually, I um, already applied to a school in California. That's where I really want to go. I also applied to Lima University, but I don't really want to go there. I have been working a lot harder in school and I got my grades up my mom helped me apply," Finn says.

"Really? That's great! I'm so proud of you," Rachel says.

•••••••••••••••••

Finn had been waiting for that letter to USC. He had tried so hard to get his grades up. New Directions had gone to Nationals in New York, and they actually ended up winning! Rachel and him had sung a duet and they did a group song. But now all that mattered to him was that letter that was going to decide his future.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"I didn't get in," Finn said. He opened it in front of Rachel. That's who he wanted to be with him when he found out.

"I didn't get in," he repeated, tears surfacing.

"I didn't get in!" He cries and sinks into the couch. Rachel hugs him, and for the first time in forever, let's _him_ cry on _her_ shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Finn. You got into Lima University. You can still get great education here," Rachel tries to console him. It just makes him cry even harder. The sound of Finn crying makes Rachel cry too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kurt, Rachel, and Finn's parents arrived at Finn's high school graduation together. When he got his diploma, they cheered really, really loud.

"You did it, baby," Carole grinned with tears in her eyes when Finn met them afterward.

"I'm so proud of you," Carole hugged him.

Finn hugged Burt and Kurt, and then he made it to Rachel. He was still a whole foot shorter than him. He bent down a little and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she gripped onto him. She was basically being held by him in his arms.

"I love you so much, Finn. I am so proud of you," she mumbles into his neck.

"Thanks. I love you too," he said, setting her down on the ground.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mom," Finn said, coming into the kitchen, a week into Summer.

"Yes, Finn?"

"I decided that instead of going to Lima University, I'm going to join the army. To redeem dad," Finn said.

"No, Finn-" Carole starts to say.

"Mom. Its what I want to do. I've thought a lot about it. It's final," Finn says.

"Fine. If you're absolutely sure."

"I am, mom."

"You're going to have to let Rachel, Kurt, and Burt know."

"I know," Finn sighed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel. Meet me by my truck. I need to tell you something. Let's go for a walk in the park," Finn tells her. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute," she says.

Rachel gets into the front seat and they drive together in the truck, singing, to the park where everything is going to change.

They start to walk and talk about random stuff. Finn stops and brings Rachel to the playground to sit on the bench on the side. There's only two other women sitting on the bench that is next to them, but they're watching their children.

"Why are you so quiet, Finn. What's going on?" Rachel asks.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with my life," Finn sighs.

"When? That's great! What is it?" She asks.

"Um, I'm going to Fort Benning, Georgia," Finn gulps, "Look, I- I need a chance to redeem my father."

Rachel face instantly changes from complete happiness to worry and sadness.

"W-wait a minute," She says, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"Rachel-" Finn says.

"You're joining the army? Are you insane?" Rachel gasps in a broken voice.

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Rachel gasps and then breaks down crying.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel, but I have to do this," Finn says.

Rachel's sobbing, so Finn pulls her into a hug and lets her cry in his chest.

The nosy women are still there, so he turns so that they can't see them. They are totally staring at the two of them. They look like they're being sympathetic, but right now, it's just annoying.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise," he mumbles to her.

"How can you say that, Finn? What if something happens to you!?" Rachel looks up with a blotchy redness and dried tears on her face.

"Rachel. Sshh, it's going to work out. I swear," Finn kisses her forehead.

"I just don't want to lose you. I can't," Rachel whispers in a small voice.

"Don't worry, you won't, baby girl," Finn mumbles to her, hugging her tighter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Can you just hold me?" Rachel asks when they're lying in bed together.

"Sure," he says, and wraps his arms around her small figure. They're laying in his room, still clothed, just enjoying the comfort of each other.

"I love you so much, Finn," Rachel whispers and lets her head rest on his chest to listen to his heart.

"I love you too, baby girl. I love you so fucking much. Never forget it. And if anything happens, remember that star I got you. I'm always going to be here for you. Always," Finn whispers.

Rachel whimpers and they fall asleep.

"Rachel?" He asks once she wakes up.

"What is it?" She asks, turning to face him.

"When I'm gone, I don't want you to be held down to me. You're allowed to see other people," Finn says in pain.

"What if I don't want to see other people? We've been together for two years? How can I just let that go?" Rachel asks.

"Please. I want to let you have your freedom. I'm going to be gone, so it's fine. Just, when I come back, I'm going to still be in love with you. No matter what happens," Finn states.

"But, Finn-"

"No. It's okay," he says, kissing her cheek.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Finn's mom is about to drive him to Georgia, so he's saying bye to everybody. He's not going to wait to say bye to his mom until the last second, because he knows he's gonna cry a little and he doesn't want everybody to see him that way.

"I'm so proud of you Finn. You're so brave," Burt tells him, giving him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Finn. I love you big brother," Kurt says weakly, hugging Finn.

"I'm coming back, Kurt. I promise," Finn says.

Rachel's staring at him with tears piling up in her eyes.

Everybody knows about their relationship now.

Finn presses his lips onto Rachel's and gives her one last kiss. Rachel pulls him into a hug and he hold her in his arms. Everybody is silently watching and trying not to cry.

"I love you so much, Finn," Rachel's voice cracks.

"I love you too, baby girl," Finn mumbles and now has tears in his eyes.

He kisses her forehead and then gets into the car his mom is taking him in.

Kurt comes over to Rachel and gives her a hug while they cry together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Rachel. Let's go over to Mercedes house," Kurt says, entering Rachel's room. Kurt and Rachel both got their drivers license, but Rachel didn't have her own car yet.

"I don't want to," Rachel moans.

"C'mon Rachel! Ever since Finn left, the only thing you've done is watch Funny Girl on repeat. I know you're kinda depressed, but we need to get you out of this funk. Finn even said he wants you to be free, okay? Mercedes is having a swim party for Tina and us. You'll have a bunch of fun. I love you Rachel, and I can't stand to see you like this. So you're going to go put on a hot bikini and we're going to go to that party looking super fabulous. Okay, sweetie?" Kurt smiles at her hoping it will work.

"Okay," Rachel sighs, getting off of her bed.

She puts on a bikini and slips on some clothes. She grabs her sunglasses and goes to the closet to get a towel and some sunscreen.

"Come on, Rach. This is going to be awesome. It's summer. Let's have some fun before we have to go back to the hell that they call public school," Kurt says, taking Rachel's hand and bringing her to his car.

On the way, Kurt puts on the radio and they sing together.

"Hey, Cedes! The life of this party has officially arrived," Kurt says once Mercedes has opened her door.

"Hey guys. Tina's already here," Mercedes says.

They follow Mercedes into her backyard and set down their stuff.

Rachel takes off her clothes and puts on sunscreen, and Kurt does the same thing.

Kurt grabs Rachel's hand and brings her to the edge of the pool.

"We're going to jump in 1,2,3!" Kurt tells Rachel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Guess what! Mr. Schuester said that we're putting on a musical this year!" Kurt squeals though the phone.

"Really? Which one?" Rachel asks.

"He hasn't decided yet. We're going to decide together as a club," Kurt says.

"Okay. I invited Mercedes and Tina over one last time before school starts to join us for a movie marathon. You coming?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. I just have to sort some things out with Blaine. I'll come over when I see Tina and Cedes' pull up," Kurt says.

"Okay. See you then, Kurt," Rachel says, and then hangs up the phone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel, your dad and I have a surprise for you," Hiram said.

"Really? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Just go into the garage. You'll see it," her dad said.

"Okay," Rachel said skeptically.

Rachel opened the door, and siting inside was a silver Ford s60 (I'm sorry. I don't really know anything about cars. So ignore that if I got it wrong. Haha).

"Oh my god, dads! Thank you!" Rachel grinned seeing her own car. Her dads tossed her the key. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad Junior year, after all.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Have you heard from Finn? I tried calling him like three times today, but e didn't answer," Rachel finally asks Kurt about a month into summer. She's looking at a picture on her phone of herself, Kurt, and Finn taken at Finn's graduation. Finn has his arm wrapped around her back and is smiling at her.

"No. Sorry, Sweetie," Kurt says. Rachel sighs.

"I just wish he would have told me he was planning on joining the army sooner. I just miss him so much," Rachel says, looking at Kurt. They're sitting in Rachel's bedroom.

"He's fine. I promise," Kurt says, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Come on. We need to go shopping for our Junior year. It starts in like 3 freaking days!" Kurt says frantically. This makes Rachel laugh.

"Okay. My daddies gave me some money. I need to get new skirts and some new dresses. And shoes. And you need some new skinny jeans," Rachel said.

"That's more like it," Kurt says.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of the lines from this are from Glee, but most are mine. Dylan is mine, but everything else is not.**

•

Rachel and Kurt drove in their own cars to school for the first time ever for the start of their Junior year of high school.

They parked side by side and Tina and Mercedes parked close to them. They walked into school together and met by Mercedes's locker.

"I can't believe we barely have any classes together," Tina complained.

"I know. It's not fair that Rachel and Kurt got into the same Study Hall, and English class. You guys are the only ones out of us who have classes together," Mercedes complained.

"I have homeroom with you though, Tina. Sorry, Mercedes. I won't get to see you. I have Chemistry with Blaine," Rachel says.

"At least there's Glee," Kurt reasoned, and they all nodded.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine says as he walks up to Kurt.

"Blaine! I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while. I was with Rachel and Tina and Mercedes the other day," Kurt says.

"It's fine," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's cheek.

They smile at each other and Blaine greets the rest of the group.

"So, even though it's only the first day, we need to get new people to sign up for glee club. Everyone but us five and Artie already graduated. We need more than five people to have a glee club. So, I made it my duty to make these flyers to promote Glee club. Mr. Schue said that he's going to put up an audition sign up sheet on the bulletin board to get people motivated. Auditions are going to be Friday. We also need to spread the word by mouth," Rachel says, returning to her old ambitious ways that they haven't seen much of since Finn left.

That made everybody smile, and then they agreed to help.

••

Under Rachel's instruction, they spent the week, while they weren't getting told information about their classes by their teachers, scouting for kids to join the Glee Club.

By Friday, they had gotten 5 freshman, (two girls and three boys [including a transgender]), and one Junior (a boy)

The new Freshman included Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Ryder Lynn, and Wade/Unique Adams. The Junior's name is Sam Evans. He was in glee club when he was a freshman, but then he moved out of State. Now he is back in Lima, and back in glee club.

•••

All of the new members of Glee Club got along great with the original Glee Club kids. Ryder and Jake became best friends and Jake and Marley were dating. Unique became best friends with Marley. Kitty wasn't super close with anyone, but similar to how Santana was, she actually liked being in Glee club although she didn't want to admit it. All of the kids mixed together and it felt like they were a family again.

••••

They were about a month into school, and things were going pretty good for Rachel. They won Sectionals (which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Rachel's, Mercedes's, and Marley's vocals combined were a spectacular combination or just by themselves.)

Rachel eventually stopped calling Finn because she knew he wasn't going to answer.

••••

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," a very tan and beautiful looking boy said when he accidentally ran into Rachel at the mall on Saturday. She was shopping with Kurt. He was picking out some vests, so Rachel was on her way to buy another drink.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Do you know how to get out of here? I kinda just moved here yesterday. I have no clue around this town. I'm just trying to get a feel for this place before I have to go to school, ya know?" the boy said nervously.

"Yeah. I'll show you. You just have to go straight through here, and when you see the food court, turn right. Then the exit is those double doors. There's a sign. So you're going to McKinley High School I'm guessing? That's the only high school here, so..." Rachel said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm a Junior. My name is Dylan Sapunar. We moved yesterday because my dad got a job at a computer company or something. I don't really know," Dylan said.

"Oh. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a Junior too." Rachel said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rachel. It's nice to know I'll have a friendly face to see at McKinley," he said.

Rachel nodded. Maybe he could be it? Finn said that she was free to explore other people.

"Hey, wait. Do you want to hang out sometime before school on Monday, so you'll know at least someone?" Rachel said.

"Sure," he said happily. "Can I give you my number so that we can plan something out. Maybe tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Sure. You can just put it into my phone," Rachel says.

"Okay. Well can you put yours in mine?" He asks, smiling. He is really cute. And nice.

"Sure," she says. They trade phones and put each other's numbers in.

"I'll see you around, Rachel," Dylan said, waving to her, and walking.

He waved to him, and then went straight to Kurt, forgetting about the water.

"What happened to buying the water?" Kurt asks when Rachel met him at the register.

"I bumped into a guy. I got a little side tracked," Rachel laughs.

Kurt raises his eyebrows and hooks Rachel's arm in his as they make their way to the parking lot.

"Tell me about this 'guy'," Kurt smiles.

"Well, his name is Dylan. He's a Junior at McKinley. He just moved here like yesterday and he said he was exploring Lima before he has to go to school on Monday. I literally bumped into him and then he said that he had just moved here. He wanted me to show him how to get out of the mall since he was lost. So I did. And on the way, he gave me his number, and I gave him mine. And then he said we should hang out sometime," Rachel says. She finishes her story right when they make it to the parking lot.

"Ooh! I'm so excited for you," Kurt squealed.

Rachel laughed.

Anything can happen, right?

•••••

That night, Rachel decided to call Dylan.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? And we can get to know each other?" Rachel asked Dylan over the phone.

"You want to cook for me? Sounds lovely. What's your address?" He asks.

••••••

"No, really. I swear. That's not a joke," Dylan said laughing about a story he was telling. They finished dinner long ago, and now they were just talking.

"I can't believe that actually happened," Rachel laughed.

"I have a question. Why did you put a star emoji next to your name on my phone?" Dylan asks curiously.

"It's a metaphor," she smirks.

"For what?"

"For me being a star. I'm going to be on Broadway, you know." Rachel smiles.

He smiles too. "Really? That's so cool. My older sister loves Broadway. I don't know much about it other then, you know, what it is," he says.

"That's okay. I guess you have a lot to learn," Rachel replies.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rachel asks.

"Because you're beautiful," Dylan blurts.

Rachel blushes and Dylan covers his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that. I mean, it's true, but I don't know if you like me back and I don't know if you want us to be friends or something more-" he rambles.

"Shh. It's fine," Rachel laughs.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you," Dylan says.

Rachel smiles.

Dylan leans in to kiss her, and it feels different from Finn's kisses. It doesn't feel completely wrong. Just different.

Rachel hears a knock on her from door.

Rachel breaks away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's probably just Kurt. I don't think I told him that I was having company," Rachel says.

"I'll be right back," she says, walking to the door.

When she opens it, it is the last person she would have expected in the whole entire universe to be there.

"Finn?" She asks in shock.

"Rachel," Finn grins and then stops when he sees a random guy come to the door.

Finn's eyes flicker between the two, and Rachel tells Dylan that he should probably go, and that she's sorry.

"That was Dylan. He's just a friend," Rachel says.

"I missed you," Rachel said.

Finn smiled and said. "I missed you too. I'm really tired. Can we go to sleep? I haven't slept in a couple of days," Finn says.

"Oh, of course," Rachel says, leading him to her empty room.

Finn took of his shirt and slipped into Rachel's bed. Rachel did too. He kisses her on the forehead, and soon, they were both sound asleep. Finn didn't talk to her about why he wasn't in the army. She was glad he was back. She just wanted to know why.

•••••••

In the morning, Rachel took a shower and then changed. She made herself some cereal and waited for Finn to wake up.

"Hey," Finn said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey," Rachel said, kissing Finn's cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" Rachel asks.

"Uh, sure," Finn says awkwardly.

Rachel was in the middle of getting Finn some cereal, but she set it down, and turned to face Finn.

"Okay, Finn. I can't do this anymore. Why are you here? Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Because I'm not in the army," Finn said.

"Wait... What?"

"I mean, I was. For 16 days. It wasn't that bad. It was just a bunch of people yelling at me, so I was pretty used to that. But then I was cleaning Rachel, they made us name our guns, and I got shot right in my thigh. Thankfully, I didn't hit any bones... But I got a semi-honorable discharge. I've was backpacking through Georgia for the past 4 months. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was- I was just so embarrassed. I left here with so much certainty. I was going to come back, and make you and the rest of my family proud. I just didn't want you to see me as the 'Lima Loser' that I obviously still am," Finn says.

"Finn. So what? The army didn't work out. You're here now. With me. I can help you find something to do with your life, I promise. Lets go out to dinner tonight. Please? I want to talk to you. I need to," Rachel says.

Finn kisses her on the lips and then pulls away.

"I'm going to go visit my mom, Burt, and Kurt, and explain why I'm here to them. I'll see you tonight. How about I pick you up in my truck. Like old times?" Finn says.

Rachel smiles and kisses him again, and then he leaves.

••••••••

"Hey, baby girl. You look beautiful," Finn says.

"Thank you," Rachel says, giggling, and pulling her seatbelt on.

They decided to go to Breadsticks.

When they walk in, Finn sees that guy that was with Rachel last night.

"Hey Rachel," Dylan greets her. He's obviously with his mom and dad.

"Hey Dylan," Rachel says, smiling at him.

"Finn, was it?" Dylan asks.

Finn nods.

"Nice to meet you," Dylan says, returning to his family. Finn saw Dylan staring at Rachel. He was checking her out, and Finn was not okay with that.

Rachel and Finn got a table and ordered their food. They got around to talking about Glee and stuff, but they both avoided the subject of Dylan. Until they got back to Rachel's house. They were back in Rachel's room, laying in bed.

"So are you sure that you and that 'Dylan' guy are just friends?" Finn asks, turning to face her.

"I already said that we were-" Rachel starts to say.

"Rachel, please? Don't lie to me."

"I couldn't get in touch with you. You weren't answering my calls, or my text messages. I had no idea where you were, or even if you were okay!" Rachel says, getting teary eyed.

"So you were with him," Finn states obviously hurt.

"I just kissed him, but that's it. I literally just met him. I only did it because you told me you wanted me to see other people," Rachel says, hurriedly.

"I can't believe I ever told you that. I'm so stupid," Finn says, closing his eyes for a second.

"Let's just go to sleep," Rachel says.

Rachel sets her alarm for school the next day, and then turns the lamp light off. They fall asleep, backs turned the opposite direction. Not at all how Rachel wanted.

•••••••••

Finn left Rachel's house at 3:30 in the morning, and went to go buy a motel room. He didn't want to be around Rachel or his family. He just needed time to think, so he decided he was going to talk to Mr. Schue today, the one person he knows will give him good advice.

•••••••••••

Rachel woke up by her alarm and was expecting Finn to be laying next to her in bed, but it was empty. She decided to take a shower and get ready for school. She called and texted Finn, but he didn't reply. Great. He was hiding from her. _Again._

Rachel arrived to school the same time Kurt did, so she walked up to Kurt.

"Hey. Did Finn come back to your house last night?" She asks.

"No. I thought he was with you," Kurt says.

"He was. But when I woke up, he wasn't there. I tried texting him, but he didn't reply. Now I'm just angry. Why does he keep running from me?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. He'll show up eventually," Kurt says. They meet up with Tina, Mercedes, and Blaine before first period.

••••••••••••

Finn drove the oh-so-familiar path to William McKinley High School during the time last period was. Mr. Schuester was usually in his office. He needed to talk to Mr. Schuester now, and he didn't want to wait until after glee club.

Finn went through the empty hallway to his office. He knocked on the glass, and immediately, Mr. Schuester started smiling.

"Finn! What's up? You look great. What happened to the army?"

"It-it didn't really work out."

"Okay. Well, um, have you talked to Rachel? She's been worried about you since you left."

Finn ignored his question, and asked his own instead.

"It's so good to see you. Can I talk to you about something? Well, about... everything?"

"Yeah. Of course," he says.

Finn breaks down crying, and hugs Mr. Schue for comfort. He doesn't really mention what happened between him and Rachel.

••••••••••••••

"Rachel? Are you coming to glee club?" Blaine asked. He was in his last class of the day with Rachel: Chemistry. They usually walked together since they were in the last class together.

"No, um, you go on ahead. I have to go to the bathroom first," Rachel said.

"Okay," Blaine replied. Then he walked into the Choir room. It was empty, except for one large person sitting in the back row.

"Finn?" Blaine asks in shock.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since like... My graduation!" He said, hugging Blaine for a second.

"Finn, dude, what's up?" Sam asks, walking into the room.

"I was just passing through, visiting everyone. Mr. Schue said I could stay for a while," Finn tells Sam, hugging him.

"Finn Hudson in the house," Artie announces, strolling in. With Unique, who Finn knows about but doesn't really know personally, followed by four new kids.

"Do you know who that is?" Marley whispers to Ryder. He shakes his head.

Mercedes walks in with Kurt by her side. "Finn! Oh my god," she says, hugging him.

"Hey Kurt," Finn says, and Kurt just gives him this look. A look that says he knows what he did to Rachel.

"Finn! I thought you joined the army?" Tina asks, walking in and hugging him.

"I did, but-"

"But, things don't always work out. Like I said, for anyone who ever comes through this club, we're a family. If you need to stay here to just think through some things, then you're always going to be welcome. Anyway, we have a lot to do today!"

Instead of sitting in a regular chair, Finn decides to sit in the Wheely chair. Next to Sam, Blaine and Tina.

"Where's Rachel?" One if the new girls with brown hair says.

"She's in the bathroom," Blaine replies.

He forgot that Rachel was going to be here. Of course she was going to be here. It's glee club!

"Oh shit," he mumbles, and when Tina, Sam and Blaine raise their eyebrows, he blushes and shakes his head.

"Okay. Anyway, let's talk about the musical. Here's a list of choices you guys have," Mr. Schuester says, handing around sheets of paper to everyone.

Immediately, everyone starts saying which one they want to do, and none of them are the same.

"How about Grease?" Finn blurts.

"Grease?" Mr. Schuester ponders.

"Yeah. I mean, guys like it. Girls like it. People like my mom like it. It's about high school, and growing up, and being true to yourself. Plus the songs rock," Finn says.

"The wisdom of Solomon," Artie jokes.

"Grease is the word," Mr. Schue says, sitting on the piano.

Everybody starts clapping and cheering, and then Rachel walks in.

"Finn?" She asks, confused.

Suddenly she stops, taken aback by Finn's presence. "What are you doing here?" She says, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to visit with Mr. Schue, but then he told me I could stay," Finn tries to explain, but Rachel is glaring at him and turns to Mr. Schue.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?" Rachel grits her teeth, glaring daggers into him.

"I'm really, really sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Don't talk to me. Not now," Rachel says, looking around.

"Okay," Finn sighs, looking up at Rachel who already walked to the other side of the room.

"So I heard we are doing Grease?" Rachel asks, glancing at Finn.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Mr. Schue asks.

Rachel just nods and clears her throat. Something most of the club didn't expect.

••••••••••••

After glee club, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Unique decide to hang out and practice singing in the auditorium. So they go sit on the stage, near the back of it. About five minutes later, Finn comes in, not noticing the five new new direction's members presence.

Finn sits in a chair and starts to look through sheet music that was left there.

"Maybe we can figure out who this Finn guy is. All I know is that he used to be in glee club, and that he was in the army," Jake whispers to Marley.

"Yeah. Also, did you notice how awkward things got when Rachel walked in? She looked pretty angry at him," Marley whispers.

"Wait, shh, someone's coming," Ryder whispers.

"It's Rachel," Unique whispers back.

"Shh. Maybe she's gonna talk to him," Jake says.

"This is rude. I don't want to invade," Marley whispers nervously.

"Shh, girl. I love gossip," Unique smirks and Ryder rolls his eyes.

The only sound on the stage is Rachel's shoes as she walks onto it.

Finn hears the noise, and turns to her.

Rachel is crossing her arms, and looking at Finn.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night? I went to your house this morning, and I talked to Kurt to figure out where you went. I should have known you wiould have come to McKinley," Rachel says, in an icy tone.

"I know, it's weird. I just felt like coming back to glee club, and singing on the stage. It helped me to solve all my problems before, so..." Finn trails off.

"I know. I wouldn't have been so shocked if I knew you were coming here today. You could've picked up your phone. Or answered my text messages. Instead, I had to go to school, worried that you had just left me again like you did when you joined the army. I thought you left again, and that maybe, this time, you wouldn't come back," Rachel says.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Rachel. I just needed time to think," Finn says, sighing.

"You had four months!" Rachel yells suddenly.

Finn looks up at her, and she takes a step closer to him as she says this.

"Maybe we should go," Marley whispers super quietly.

"We can't. They'll hear us," Ryder whispers.

"Everyone just be quiet!" Jake whispers.

"I was so depressed when you left, Finn. Kurt had to drag me around to even get me out of the house," Rachel scoffs.

"I thought about how hard leaving me here in Ohio must had been for you, though. I thought that you did the right thing. I thought you were being a 'man' or whatever the hell you want to call it," Rachel says looking into his eyes.

"But you," Rachel says accusingly," not telling me where you were, for four months, and sneaking off in the middle of the night the day after you finally came back...That's not being a man, Finn."

"I was trying to give you your freedom! I didn't want you to be held down by me!" Finn suddenly yells.

"I don't need you to give me my freedom! I'm not a fucking child!" Rachel yells, tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Yeah. We need to go. This is way too personal," Marley whispers, her kindness taking over her curiosity.

All of them sneak out the side door of the stage and run to the parking lot.

"I don't need you to try to hide from me, or to try to convince me that I need to move on to somebody else. We were together for two years. I'm not going to let you just throw everything away!" Rachel yells, stepping toward Finn again.

"You like that 'Dylan' guy?" Finn asks, jealous.

I didn't do anything but kiss him, one time. I would have rather been with you, but you never came back," Rachel says.

"Why? I'm just a fucking Lima loser who couldn't even get into the only college I wanted to go to," Finn says.

"Don't you get it, Finn?" Rachel asks, tears brimming her eyes.

"When it comes to you, no matter where we are, or what happens after I graduate high school, I'm always going to be your little brothers best friend. I'm always going to be that weird 8th grader you fell in love with. Okay? Nothing has changed about the way I feel about you," Rachel says, crying.

"You are my first love. And I want, more than anything," Rachel's voice cracks," for you to be my last."

"I want that too," Finn says.

"Then act like it! Please, Finn. I need to know that you're not going to go hide from me or something again. I'm here to help you. I want you to be happy and to have a job you care about just as much as I want to marry you someday. I want 'us'. I want this," Rachel says, lacing his fingers with hers. Finn starts to get tears in his eyes. Then he starts

sobbing.

His crying awkwardly tall body looks so weird being held by a girl such as small as Rachel. But to them, it feels perfect.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Finn sobs.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay," Rachel tries to calm him down.

He lifts his head up and she looks into his eyes.

She puts her hands on the side of his face and kisses him.

"I love you so much," they say at the same time, and then they laugh.

"Maybe we should go home. I want to be with you. Rachel says.

"Okay. I'll meet you there," Finn smiles and kisses Rachel's cheek. They walk out together

and make their way to their separate cars, which end up being parked in the houses next to each other, just the way they should be.

••••••••••••••

"Come on in, Rach," Finn said. After Rachel finished her homework, (which included two days worth so that she could be ahead, like always), she went to Kurt and Finn's house.

"Follow me, baby," Finn says, taking Rachel's hand in his and leading her down the stairs to the basement.

They sit on the couch together, and Rachel sits in his lap and leans onto his chest. The room is silent except for their heartbeats.

"Please don't leave again without telling me where you're going. I missed you so much," Rachel says, curling into Finn's warm, inviting body.

Finn kisses the top of her head, and runs his fingers through her hair.

"I promise I won't. I love you, baby girl," Finn says.

"I love you more," Rachel grins and pecks his lips.

He pauses, contemplating what to say.

"If you say so," Finn grins and kisses the top of her head.

He smells her shampoo, the one he missed so much, and then sighs.

She's looking into his eyes, and he is looking into hers.

He kisses her, and one thing led to another and they were having sex. It was absolutely positively perfect, especially since they hadn't had sex in so long.

They got dressed and Finn told her to sit back on his lap.

"Are you tired?," he asks, yawning.

"Yeah. I'm a little worn out," Rachel giggles.

"Let's go to sleep, baby girl.I want to hold you in my arms for as long as I can," Finn says.

Rachel smiles and re-curls into finn, resting her head on the crook of his neck. He unconsciously runs his fingers through her silky hair, as they drift off, together.

••••••••••••••••

"Mom? Have you seen Rachel? Her car is at her house but she's not here. She stayed after school to talk with Finn. But now I can't find her," Kurt says, coming into the living room where his mom was reading.

"I think they went into the basement," Carole said, not looking up from her book.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex down there," Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I don't think so. It's really quiet. Usually you can hear from the air vents in the basement. Maybe you should go see. They might have gone to the park or something," Carole said.

Kurt raised his eyebrow about the thing she said about the air vents.

"I'll be right back, Mom," Kurt says, slowly opening the door to the basement. He walked down the stairs as slowly and silent as he could, scared to see what he was going to find them doing. But Kurt was surprised to see Rachel's small, sleeping body curled up against Finn's, who was also sleeping.

Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, and they both looked so peaceful.

Kurt had to bite his tongue so he didn't say the 'awwww' he was thinking in his mind.

Kurt got out his phone and snapped a picture of the adorable couple, and then he snuck back upstairs, deciding to leave them alone.

"Mom!" Kurt said once the door was fully closed.

"Look at this! I thought Finn and Rachel being together was disgusting and a waste of time... but look! Isn't this just so cute!" Kurt squealed, showing his mom the picture he took.

"They both look so happy and peaceful," Carole observed.

Kurt nodded and skipped to his room. He texted the picture to Rachel so she could see it, and he decided to just do the rest of his homework instead of waking up Rachel.

••••••••••••••

That night, after staying over for dinner at the Hudson- Hummels, Rachel went back home. It was a school night after all.

"So Finn's back? Carole told me," her daddy asked, coming into her room.

"Yeah. He came back Friday night," Rachel responded, putting her homework into her backpack.

"That's great. Are you two still together?" Her dad asks.

"Yes, dad. We're still together. We love each other," Rachel said, smiling.

"Okay, Rach," her daddy says.

"Good night, honey," her dad says.

"Good night Dad and Daddy," Rachel says, hugging them. They hug back and once they leave, she gets ready for bed.

•••••••••••••••••

"Finn," Mr. Schuester asks Finn over the phone,"have you ever considered directing Grease? I mean, it was your idea, and Artie really wants you to help."

"Directing? Are you serious? I have no clue what I'm doing. I can't direct a musical," Finn says.

"Artie knows what he's doing. He just wants your suggestions, Finn. He wants your input, since it was your idea to do it in the first place."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll call Artie and tell home about it. When do auditions start?" Finn asks.

"Artie said this Friday. We're going to spread the news around the school, starting tomorrow," Mr. Schuester says.

•••••••••••••••••

"Are you going to audition for the musical, Rachel? Auditions for Grease are ending tomorrow," Finn asks Rachel while he was in her room. She was doing homework, and he was flipping through some random magazine he found in her room.

"I was thinking about it, but I mean, won't it be unfair when I get the lead? People will accuse you of favoritism since we're dating, and I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to do that. Maybe I should give that Marley girl a chance. I think she would be a great Sandy. Didn't she audition already? I've heard her sing, and also Ryder. I think they would be a good pair," Rachel says thoughtfully.

Finn suddenly looks up from his magazine like he had an epiphany.

"Marley and Ryder? Oh my god, Rachel. That's a great idea. I mean, she's not as good as you, but I mean, being freshman and all. That would get them to want to stay in Glee, since they're not 100 percent committed yet." Finn rambles.

Rachel laughs at his eagerness.

"I can't believe you would give up the lead of a play for someone else. I mean, that's just not like you. I thought you wanted to be in as many as you could, to help get you into NYADA?" Finn asks.

"I was in West Side Story as a Sophmore, and being in Glee helps a lot. Also, I'm in almost every single club our school has to offer, and I'm the Captain of most of them. So I think I'm okay. Plus, once I audition for them, they'll either like me or not. Plus I'm not even a senior yet. I don't have to worry. I'm getting the lead next year for sure," Rachel says.

Now it's Finn's turn to laugh.

••••••••••••••••••

Rachel watched from the sidelines as Finn helped Artie direct Grease. He had great suggestions. Rachel got the role of "Jan", which she was fine with.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel? Can I talk to you about something?" Marley asked Rachel after school one day.

"Oh, Sure. I was going to go pick up some coffee on my way home. Do you want to the Lima Bean with me, like right now?" Rachel asked Marley, closing her locker and readjusting her backpack straps.

"Oh, okay. Afterward, can you drop me off back here? My mom works here, so she's going to take me home," Marley says.

"Uh, sure. I didn't know your mom works here. What does she teach?" Rachel asks, walking down the hallway with her.

"Um, well, she's, um... She's the lunchlady," Marley says quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"Ms. Rose?! I love your mom! She's so sweet," Rachel smiles.

Marley lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "I've been keeping that a secret for a while. I'm so glad somebody knows now," Rachel smiles.

"Can we just go tell her in going with you? There's a door to the parking lot in the back, so we can use that as a shortcut. Also, I left my phone in the cafeteria, so I need to go get it," Marley says.

"Okay, sure," Rachel says.

Rachel follows behind Marley to the lunchroom until Marley stops in the back room.

"Hey, mom," Marley says, getting her phone from the counter.

"Hey, Marley," she smiles.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Marley's mom asks.

"Oh. Rachel and I are going to go to the Lima Bean. She and I are in Glee club together," Marley says to her mom.

"Oh, that's nice. What are you doing here then?"

"Oh, I forgot my phone here. Should Rachel drop me off here or at home?" Marley asks.

"Home," her mom says.

"Okay. I'll be back in like an hour or so," Marley says, hugging her mom.

"Have fun," her mom says.

"We will," Marley calls on her way out to the parking lot.

Rachel and Marley get into Rachel's car, and in about 10 minutes, they arrived at the Lima Bean. Once they get their orders, they sit in a both at the back of a coffee shop.

"I can't believe I'm here with a Junior," Marley says, grinning.

"Why? I'm not that cool," Rachel laughs.

"So? You're still a Junior, which is kinda cool for a Freshman. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But everyone in glee club is like a family. So if you ever want to hang out, we should totally do that," Rachel says.

"Okay," Marley agrees.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about a couple of things?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah. Um, actually a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Okay, well first, it was about Glee," Marley says.

"Do you think I should stay in Glee? I mean, people are really mean to us. Why do you all even like Glee, if people treat us so awfully?" Marley asks.

"Oh. You mean the slushies and names? Well, we like it because we're a family. We're a group of kids who all want the same thing: to be good at something. That something is singing, or sometimes dancing. It's the fact that we like music and we like being able to have that in our life. I don't know about everybody else, but I'm pretty sure they would tell you the same thing," Rachel says wholeheartedly.

"Also, I have some questions about Grease," Marley says.

"Okay, sure," Rachel says.

"How come you didn't audition? I mean, you're the best one in Glee, so obviously, you would get the lead," Marley says.

"Well, um. I didn't want to play favorites, you know? Everyone would think that because Finn is one of the directors, that I got the lead because, you know, I'm his girlfriend. I told him a couple days ago that I want you and Ryder to be Sandy and Danny," Rachel says.

"Really? You think I could be Sandy?" Marley asks.

"Yes! Don't doubt yourself, Marley Rose. You're really good. You know, I was the lead of West Side Story when I was a Sophomore. That's just because there wasn't a musical to audition for while I was a Freshman. But you can do it. You're very talented. I should know, because I'm really talented too," Rachel says, smiling.

Marley grins. "That really means a lot to me. I kind of look up to you in a way. I mean, at my old school, I never really had any friends because they found out that 'fat lunchlady' was my mom, so I could never get the chance to be popular. That's why I moved here. So I could start over."

"Yeah. I kinda understand the whole not being popular thing. I mean, I have two gay dads, and I'm very ambitious, so I like to talk about how much I want to be on Broadway, and sometimes, people can be discouraging. Everybody kind of used to hate me until they accepted the fact that this is who I am. You should embrace your singing talent. Not everybody can do what you can do," Rachel says, sipping her tea.

"Thanks, Rachel. I also had another question. About Finn," Marley says.

"So you are dating, right? When did that start?," Marley asks.

"Yeah. We're dating. It actually started like two years ago. The summer I was about to go into 9th grade, we started dating, but It was in secret so that Kurt, Finn's brother wouldn't find out, since we thought Kurt would be upset. We told everyone after regionals, last year, actually."

"You started dating Finn as a freshman? How old was he?"

"He's only two years older than me. He was a Junior when we started dating. Finn didn't get into the college in California that he wanted. So last year, after Finn's high school graduation, he just left to go to the army. It was really tough, you know? Being together for two years, and then having to watch the love of your life leave and maybe never come back. I mean, he told me that I was free to date other people and stuff, but I just was depressed without him. But I met this guy Dylan, and he came over to my house a while ago for dinner, and the first time we kissed, there was a knock at the door, and, well... It was Finn. He told me that he was in the army, but only for 16 days. He backpacked through Georgia for 4 months. He was embarrassed. The next day, after he came back, we went out to dinner and then when we were back at my house, he asked me about Dylan, and we had this fight. He left in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. I thought maybe he wasn't coming back again. That's why I was so shocked to see him at Glee. I thought he left. I was just mad that he was trying to hide from me again," Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said any of that. My bestfriend is Kurt, and I don't really like talking to him about Finn like that, since Finn is his brother. There is something about someone trusting you enough with their secrets that makes it easier to trust them, you know? How you told me that thing with your mom. I know I talk a lot, but most of the time, people just pretend to listen," Rachel half smiles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Also, I kind of need some advice from you," Marley says.

"Okay. Sure. I'm a pretty good advice giver. Most of the time. What do you need advice about?" Rachel asks, sipping her tea.

"Oh. It's about boys," Marley blushes.

"I love my mom and stuff, but she's not the best at giving me advice about boys," Marley says. Rachel laughs.

"Okay. So at first, I thought I liked Jake Puckerman. Do you know him? He's pretty popular, I guess."

"Oh my god. Is that Noah's brother?!" Rachel asks.

"Oh. I don't know who Noah is," Marley says.

"I'll have to ask Mr. Schue. Sorry for interrupting," Rachel says.

"No, it's okay. So I thought I liked Jake. We actually almost kissed but I didn't kiss him. Unique told me that he's a player, and that he would just cheat on me even if we did get together. But I kind of like Ryder too. He's so sweet and he's hilarious. He knows me, and he cares about me. Jake and Ryder are like best friends though, so they've kinda been fighting over me. What do you think?" Marley says.

"Hmm. I've never had two guys pinning after me at once. It was always just Finn. But I'm just gonna go with my gut. I think you should go after Ryder. Because if you really liked Jake, you wouldn't have thought about Ryder in the first place. Ryder just seems like the better person. He seems like the guy who would be there for you, who you know would never cheat on you," Rachel says.

"That's actually pretty good advice. Thanks Rachel," Marley says, drinking her coffee, and looking at her phone for the time.

"Oh wow, we've been here for like two hours," Marley says, standing up.

"That went by fast. We should probably get going," Rachel says, standing up.

"Yeah. Thanks for talking with me. I was just curious about Grease, and Finn, and you seemed like someone who could help me with my boy troubles," Marley laughs as they make their way to Rachel's car.

"I hope things work out. I know we don't have any classes together, but there's glee club, and any other time," Rachel says.

"Yeah," Marley says, getting in the car.

Marley tells Rachel her address and puts it into the GPS.

Once Rachel starts driving, she asks Marley for her phone number.

"You can just put it in," Rachel says, handing her the phone at the stoplight.

"Okay. Can you put your in mine?" Marley asks, handing Rachel the phone.

.

"You just got a text from Finn," Marley says, holding the phone up.

"What does it say? I can't read while I'm driving. I don't want to kill anyone or something," Rachel says, chuckling.

"**Hey, Rach. I think your dads were wondering where you were. So was I. They're actually at my house right now talking to my mom, so it would be really great if you could hurry up with whatever you're doing, because I think your dad thinks I'm corrupting you or something.- Finn" **Marley reads.

Rachel laughs.

"Can you say-"

"Wait. He just sent another text," Marley says.

"Okay. It says '**Wait, it's okay. They just wanted to talk about random boring stuff. They don't need us. I have to go, I'm going over to Artie's to help choreograph some stuff or something. I don't know. Have fun with whatever you're doing, since I haven't seen you since last night. I love you.-Finn**" Marley says.

"Oh. Can you reply to him? Can you say 'Okay. I'll call you later. I love you too'?" Rachel asks.

Marley nods. She types what Rachel said, adds her contact info, and puts Rachel's phone in the cup holder.

About five minutes later, Rachel drops Marley off at her house.

"That was really fun. Thanks for the ride," Marley says.

"No problem. See you at school," Rachel says, waiting for Marley to get out.

Rachel drives home and sees her dads in the living room.

"Where were you?" Rachel's dads ask at the same time.

"We were just wondering. You weren't with Kurt or Finn, and Kurt was with Mercedes and Tina, so I know you weren't with them," her dad says.

"Dads! I have other friends besides Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Finn," Rachel rolls her eyes.

Her daddy starts laughing.

"Daddy! That's not a joke. I was with Marley, a freshman in Glee club. She wanted to talk to me about stuff, so I drove her to the Lima Bean, and then I drove her to her house," Rachel says.

"Oh," her daddy cracks a smile.

Rachel nods, and walks past her dads to her room to start her homework.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Rachel Berry!" Kurt yells at Rachel, throwing a pillow at her head to wake her up on Saturday morning.

"What the hell, Kurt? I was sleeping," Rachel whines.

"Why didn't you audition for Sandy?"

"Because I just didn't want to. I didn't want everybody to think that I was picked as the lead simply because I am dating on of the directors," Rachel's says, sitting up in bed.

"But what about NYADA?" Kurt asks like it's the simplest question in the world.

"I'm going to be the lead of the play next year for sure. And we're also going to win Nationals. I'm the head of almost every single club at out school. I'll be fine," Rachel says.

Kurt just rolls his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Finn and Artie worked super hard on trying to make Grease a successful production. I think it worked really well, and they even got a little article written about it in the Newspaper! I don't even care that I wasn't the lead this time," Rachel reported back to Mr. Schuester who came back to see opening night of Grease, but had to leave again.

"That sounds great, Rachel. I need to go. Thanks for the update. I'll call back soon, since you're the only one who cares enough to actually try to report back to me," Mr. Schuester says.

Rachel just laughs.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Finn? Can I talk to you about something?" Mr. Schuester asks Finn over the phone.

"Sure, Will," Finn says, laughing at the use of his first name.

"I need you to coach the Glee club," he says really fast.

"Wait? What? You want me to coach the Glee club? Are you insane?" Finn says.

"Yes, Finn. I want you to do it while I'm gone. I can't be here for Regionals. And I want your help with Nationals too. You're a natural leader, Finn. You can do it. Please?" Mr. Schuester pleads.

"But, I'm not qualified to be a teacher... Won't the principal or Sue get mad or something... I mean, I barely graduated..." Finn says.

"It's just an after school club. You don't need to be a teacher to volunteer to run an after school club," Will says.

"Okay. If you really want me to," Finn says.

"I do, Finn. Even though Rachel is only a Junior, she can obviously help you. Remember when you first joined? Rachel did the choreography, Mercedes did the costumes, and you did the music? Just do something like that. Thank you do much. I know you can do it, Finn. I believe in you," Mr. Schuester says.

"Okay. Bye, Will. You can count on me," Finn says.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure you're fit to run Glee club? I mean, you're like only two years older than us!" Mercedes says.

"Guys, I can do it. I promise," Finn says.

"If Finn says he can do it, then I think he can," Kurt backs up his older brother.

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn smiles at his brother.

"Guys, I know that it's risky, but I mean, if we work as a team, everything will be okay. I mean, isn't that how it's always been?" Rachel asks.

Everyone nods, so she continues.

"Regionals is in about 2 weeks. I'm going to help pick out some songs and you all can choose. Then we can work out choreography. Everything should go according to plan," Rachel says.

Finn nods and everyone agrees.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'm so proud of you, Finn. Not only did you direct the musical, you helped New Directions win Regionals, and now we're on our way to Nationals!" Will says, smiling while talking to Finn on the phone.

"I know! I'm so really excited for you all. It was kind of cool. Seeing their dreams come true, helping them do it," Finn says.

"That's called being a teacher. And anyway, I'm so proud of them. And you. They're really good, Finn. They're not the best dancers, but that doesn't matter, right? You we're a little clumsy, but we still managed to win nationals. It was because of our singing. What matters is that New Directions is like a family. We have this unspeakable bond that is so big, the judges can feel it. Just like how you said when Rachel sings, you can feel it. I know you could do this, Finn. I picked you because I know you have what it takes. Trust me, Finn," Will says.

"I do. But I actually have to go. My mom needs help with something... I don't know. Thanks for the pep talk. I'll talk to you soon," Finn says.

•••••••••••••

"It says that the songs have to be 33% vintage. What does that even mean?" Finn asks Rachel. They're both laying on Rachel's bed, Friday after school. Finn is looking at the Show Choir website on his laptop, and Rachel is watching tv.

"I don't know Finn. I'll help you, though.I promise," Rachel says, turning the tv off.

"Okay. You always do," Finn smiles and she just rolls her eyes.

"Want to go to the park?" Finn suddenly asks.

"What? Why?" Rachel asks.

"I just want to be with you. We should just hang out, take a walk," Finn suggests.

"Right now?" Rachel asks.

"Yes. Right now," Finn smirks, pulling Rachel with him down the stairs, out the door, and into his truck.

Rachel giggles at his spontaneity as they make their way to his truck, and when they get there, he opens the truck door for her.

"For you, babygirl," Finn half smiles.

Rachel laughs at him, and gets into the truck.

"Thank you," she says as he gets into the truck.

The park is pretty full since it's a weekend and the elementary school is about a block away. That means a lot of little kids are playing on the playground.

The get out of the truck at the same time.

Finn grabs Rachel's hand and laces their fingers together.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Finn asks.

"No," Rachel bites her lip.

"Well I love you, so much," Finn smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too," she smiles and they start walking through the park.

After walking in a complete circle, which took about an hour, they made it back to Finn's truck.

"Now what?" Finn laughs.

"Let's sit in the back of my truck like we used to," Rachel says.

"Okay," Finn says.

Once they're both sitting in the back of the truck, Rachel lays her head on Finn's lap and looks up at him while he watches people.

"Your eyes are so beautiful with the sun shining on them," Rachel says, staring up at him, into his eyes.

"Thanks," Finn smiles, looking down at her. He pecks her lips and then settles back so his back is leaning against the back of the truck.

Finn runs his fingers through Rachel's silky hair, and plays with it for a while.

"Finn?" Rachel asks, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, baby?" Finn asks. Rachel sits up and looks at Finn.

"I was thinking about something you could do with your life. It just came to me," Rachel says.

"What was it?" Finn asks.

"Being a teacher."

"What? Being a teacher? Me? I barely graduated high school. I'm not smart enough to be a teacher," Finn scoffs.

"That Is so not true, Finn! You're a natural born leader. A teacher. All you need is a teaching degree, and maybe you can become one," Rachel says.

"Oh my god, Rachel. That's it! That's what I've been looking for," Finn says.

"I can help you apply to some schools, and by this time next year, you would be working your way toward becoming the best teacher anybody could ever have," Rachel says.

"Thanks," Finn laughs.

"No problem," Rachel says, putting her head on Finn's shoulder.

••••••••••••••••••••

"So you're leaving tomorrow for Columbus? That's great. You're going to make a great teacher," Will says.

"Thanks. Rachel said that too," Finn smiles.

Will laughs. "She's usually right,"

"And yeah, it's tomorrow. I can't believe I'm doing something with my life," Finn says happily.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I have to leave tomorrow, Rachel. I got accepted for the second semester," Finn tells her.

They're sitting In Finn's room, technically laying together on his bed. His family isn't home yet.

"I know. I just don't want you to go," Rachel whines.

"I thought you wanted me to become a teacher," Finn says.

"I-I do. I just don't want you to leave me," Rachel says.

"Well you do have a car... You can come and visit me on the weekends," Finn says.

"Okay. I'll come visit you," Rachel says.

Finn turns her head so she kisses Rachel's cheek. Rachel turns her head so that she kisses his lips instead. She kisses him harder than he would like and they both melt into the kiss. Rachel's hands are already on Finn's belt, so Finn breaks the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Finn mumbles into her kisses.

"Yes. I want to do it before you leave. I miss you, Finn Hudson, and you're leaving again. I need something," Rachel says quietly as she undoes his belt, so now, he's just in his underwear.

Finn's hands slowly trial all over her body. Once they're undressed except for their undergarments, Finn start to kiss Rachel's neck like he used to," Finn mumbles.

"Lower on my neck, Finn, I don't want any more hickies," Rachel says.

Finn nods and trail his kisses lower.

Sooner or later, they're both exhausted, so they just later together, enjoying the feel of their body's molding to the other.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Bye, dad," Finn says, hugging his dad.

"I am so proud of you, Finn. You're going to do great," Burt says.

"Thanks," he smiles at his dad, and moves on to Kurt.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kurt," Finn says, hugging his little bro.

"I'm going to miss you too," Kurt sighs.

"Come visit me sometime, okay? Rachel is going to come sometime. Maybe you all could come together," Finn says.

"Okay," Kurt nods.

Finn wraps his arms around Rachel, just like he did when he left for the army.

"Call me, please, Finn," Rachel mumbles into his neck.

"I will. I promise," Finn mumbles.

"Okay. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you," Rachel says as they let go from their hug.

"I love you too," he says, after he kisses her cheek.

••••••••••••••••••••••

**Thanks for reading (: I just wanted you all to know that you are free to comment any ideas you have about what you want/ think should happen in this story. Also, constructive criticism is open to everyone. Haha, I probably need it. I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I'm going to camp in 2 days, and I won't come back until August 4th. I don't have internet at camp, but I will be writing a chapter or two at camp, and then I can post it when I get back. So I am just saying that unless I can get a chapter done in 2 days, which is highly unlikely,there won't be another chapter up for a while. I'm sorry about that. I tried to make up with it by this pretty long chapter. Anyway, thanks again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters. Or Glee itself. I also don't own any of the songs (One, by U2; Defying Gravity from Wicked). I didn't include lyrics due to copyright reasons. Anyway, enjoy (:**

•

About three weeks into Finn's college experience, with weekly FaceTime calls with Rachel (and sometimes Kurt since he's always with her), Rachel finally decided to visit Finn.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Kurt?" Rachel asked Kurt on a Friday after school. They we're standing by Finn's locker.

"No, I don't want to interrupt your 'sexy time' with my brother. He only has one room, so I mean, I'm going to let you see him. Plus I already visited himself with my mom and dad about a week ago," Kurt says, shutting his locker.

"Okay. Well, I'll tell him you said hi," Rachel says.

"Oh, and also... One more thing," Kurt says.

"Don't get super drunk. You still have to drive back on Sunday," Kurt laughs.

"I'm not going to get drunk, Kurt!" Rachel says loudly, and when people look at her, she takes Kurt's hand and pulls him to the parking lot.

"I've only gotten semi-drunk one time. That was at Finn's birthday party," Rachel says,

"And you were a Sophmore!" Kurt smirks.

"So? Now I'm a Junior," Rachel smirks

"Whatever. Just don't drunk dial me... Or anyone for that matter," Kurt laughs.

Rachel just rolls her eyes.

"I need to get going. Finn said I should probably get there between 3:30 or 4, so, uh, yeah," Rachel says.

"Okay. Have fun with Finn," Kurt says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

••

Rachel follows Finn's instructions on how to get to his dorm, and when she finally gets there, she knocks on the door and waits for her boyfriend to answer.

"Hey!" Finn says after he opens the door.

Rachel wraps her arms around him in a hug (which was pretty tight, even for her small frame), and almost knocks Finn over.

"I missed you so much," she says to him.

"I missed you too," Finn smiles, and kisses her forehead.

There's a guy sitting on another bed, doing something on his laptop.

"Jackson, this is Rachel, my girlfriend, Rachel this is Jackson, my roommate. He's from Columbus," Finn says.

"Hi," Rachel smiles at him.

He politely smiles back, and then returns his attention to his computer.

"I was thinking that we could just go out to dinner, and um, come back here and just hang out. I don't think you'd be ready for a college party," Finn says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks. Not like she's offended; just curious.

"Nothing. They're just pretty wild. They're not really my scene either. There's this little restaurant where you can sing. It's nice. There's like a band that plays there, they always know everything. It's pretty cool. It's a little off campus. I've only been there once, but the first time I didn't sing. That's where I was planning on taking you," Finn says.

"Sounds nice," Rachel smiles.

•••

Rachel follows Finn inside the restaurant. It's pretty full.

"Table for two," Finn says to the hostess.

"Okay," she says," follow me this way."

They both follow behind her to a table for two. After they both finished eating, Finn tells her he'd be right back, so he goes up to the guy who was sitting on the stage, waiting for someone to sing.

He comes back to the table and stands in front of it.

"I just asked him if we could sing. I told him our names and what we're gonna sing. He said we could. We're going to sing 'One' by U2, is that okay? That's the last song I listened to, so it was the only one I could think of. You know it, right?," Finn smirks.

"Yes, of course I know it. I know almost everything. And that sounds quite fun," Rachel smiles at him.

"Wait, but that's a one person song. How are we going to sing it as a duet?" Finn asks her before they get up.

"One sec" she says, getting out her phone. She proceeds to spend the next five minutes designating verses to them.

"I'm actually really thankful for your amazing musical gifts. I always am, but us know... especially now," Finn smiles.

"Thanks. We should probably go up there," Finn says.

She follows Finn to the stage. When people see them walking up there, they turn toward them, waiting to see if there's going to be any actually singing tonight. Rachel guesses that nobody has sung here yet.

Some guy who works at the restaurant walked to the microphone.

"This is Finn and Rachel, and they're going to be singing for us tonight. Um, thanks for your attention. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, the microphones are on, but you don't have to use them If you don't want to. If you prefer to sing loud, then you all can do what you want," the guy said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Finn tells the man.

The man nods as he walks off the stage.

"Hey, um, we're going to be singing 'One' by U2 for you all tonight," Finn tells them, using the microphone.

Rachel and Finn are standing about two feet away from each other. They're at angle where they're facing each other, but they're also facing the audience.

Rachel waits for the music to start, and she sees Finn give her his infamous half smile, which makes her grin before she starts to sing.

"Is it getting better

Or do you feel the same

Will it make it easier on you now

You got someone to blame

You say..." Rachel starts the song by herself.

A couple people in the restaurant turn to look at where the amazing voice is coming from.

Finn starts to sing, taking over for Rachel. He stares at Rachel as he sings. She smiles at him, especially when he smiles back at her.

Finn continues to sing, staring at Rachel who is watching him.

The next verse, they sing at the same time, blending their voices.

By this point of the song, everybody's eyes are on them. The room is practically silent except for a couple conversations. Other than that, it's just their voices.

Finn continues to sing, smiling. He knows they sound good. She knows too.

Rachel practically belts out the next part, and everyone can't help but watch them.

They end the song, singing together.

They earn a lot of a applause, which makes them laugh.

"Thank you," Rachel says, giggling, then they return to their seat.

"That was a lot of fun," Rachel smiles at him.

"Yeah, it was. And we were so fucking awesome," Finn smirks.

"Language, Finn! We're in a restaurant. And yes. We were," Rachel laughs.

Once Finn pays for their dinner, they go back to his room. Since his roommate is still there, they decide to just cuddle. Which was still fun.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Rachel asks. Since it is a Friday night, and she has to leave Sunday.

"I don't know yet," Finn admits.

"Oh well. I'm kinda tired anyway," Rachel says, yawning.

"Let's go to sleep. We can decide tomorrow," Finn kisses her quickly.

"Okay," she says.

They have a bathroom in their room. "I'll be out soon," Rachel says, shutting the door behind her.

••••

"Thank you so much for coming, Rachel," Finn says. They're both leaning against Rachel's car. It's a Sunday, so she obviously has to drive back. Yesterday, they basically walked around Campus. He gave her a tour, and they didn't do much else.

"Your welcome. I wanted to see you," Rachel smiles at him.

"I'm glad. Be careful driving back, please," Finn says.

"I will," Rachel smiles at him.

"I love you so much, babygirl," Finn says, before passionately kissing Rachel.

"I'm going to miss you. But I'm coming home for winter break, which is kinda sorta soon," Finn says.

Rachel laughs.

"I love you too, Finn. We can FaceTime on Friday like we always do," Rachel says.

"Okay. Well, I guess this is goodbye," Finn says sadly.

"Not forever. Bye, Finn. I love you," she says again.

"I love you too," he says, kissing her.

She gets into her car and drives back home leaving him staring at her.

•••••

About 2 weeks after Rachel visited Finn, the theme of Glee for the whole week was Duets. Rachel sang a song with Kurt, but that was it.

"Hey," Finn said answering her FaceTime. She was with Kurt, in his living room.

"Hey. I'm with Kurt right now," Rachel told him.

"Hey Kurt. And Rachel," he says.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, um, I met this guy in my English class, and he's throwing this party later tonight. I'm gonna go with Jackson, my roommate. My classes are okay. I mean, they're kinda boring, but I need them to get my teaching degree. It's fun. It's different. It's pretty weird not having Glee anymore. I miss it," Finn admits.

"Oh. That's cool. Have fun at your party. There's a glee club party at my house tonight. It's not for anything... It's just that my dads aren't home. I don't think anybody is going to be drinking, since there are no Seniors in Glee club anymore. I haven't done anything very interesting lately. I mean, I only got slushied once this week. I'm kinda proud of that. Also, its Duets week in Glee, Kurt and I sang Defying Gravity, from Wicked," Rachel told him.

"Yeah. It sounded fabulous," Kurt added.

Finn laughs.

"Also, Mr. Schue said we're having a Christmas week in Glee starting Monday, leading up to Christmas break," Rachel tells him.

"What about you, Kurt? What are you up to these days? How's Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing much besides hanging with Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina. And Blaine's fine. Schools boring. Karofsky kinda backed off the whole bullying thing for some reason, which is good," Kurt replied.

"That's great! How are Mom and Dad? I talked to Mom yesterday on the phone, but am I missing anything in Lima?" Finn asks, smiling.

"No, you're not. Besides the 'Rachel Berry Train Wreck House Party Extravaganza'... At least that's what Mercedes has been calling it since Rachel told everyone she's hosting a party tonight," Kurt says, chuckling.

"Oh. That sounds terrifying an really fun at the same time," Finn smirks. Rachel nods and half smiles at Kurt.

"Well, Finn, Rachel and I really need to get going. We need to start setting up for the party," Kurt tells Finn.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess we should say goodbye now," Finn says, slightly frowning.

"Finn? Don't make bad decisions tonight at that party. Like don't drink and drive. Or anything that's slightly dangerous," Rachel warns him.

"I won't. I swear. You sound like Mom," Finn laughs.

"I just want you to be careful," Rachel says.

"You need to be careful too," Finn says.

"I will," Rachel says.

"Good. Uh, can you all tell Mom that I'm coming home for Christmas break on the 20? So in like a month?," Finn asks Kurt.

"Sure. I'll tell her. Bye Finn, we really need to start setting up. They're going to be at your house in 2 hours, Rachel," Kurt tells him.

"Bye Kurt," Finn says, laughing, since Kurt isn't in view of the camera anymore.

"Rachel? I'll see you soon," Finn says.

"Okay. I love you, and I'll text you or call you later. I really need to get going," Rachel says.

"Okay. I love you too," Finn says, hanging up.

••••••

"Hey, Rachel," Blaine says, entering Rachel's house. Sam follows him.

"Hey," Sam greets, closing the door.

"Hey, Blaine. Sam. Kurt's in the kitchen helping with the food. I'll be right back, I have to get more drinks," Rachel says.

About 15 minutes later, Rachel passes Kurt.

"Kurt, can you get the door, I have to go change. I spilled something on my dress. I don't even know what it is," Rachel calls to Kurt as she passes him, and runs up the stairs to her room.

"Ok," Kurt calls.

"Hey girls. You're early," Kurt greets Mercedes, and Tina who arrived together.

"Rachel went to go change," Kurt tells them.

"Hey, sorry," Rachel says, coming down the stairs.

"It's fine. Nobody's here yet besides us," Tina says.

The doorbell rings, and Artie is on the front step. His dad is walking back to his car.

"Hey," Artie says. Tina rolls him in.

Marley arrives with Unique, and Ryder arrives with Jake.

"Is everybody here?" Rachel asks. Everyone is currently gathered in her basement, and they all nod.

"I only have a couple rules. I don't want to see any of you drunk in my house. I did not supply alcohol at this party, but if you brought some, just don't do anything stupid. Also, the bedrooms upstairs are off limits. I know the party kinda sucks, but at least we're having one, right?" Rachel gives them her speech.

Everyone disperses around the room.

About twenty minutes into the party, Jake, Sam, and Blaine have already had something to drink.

"Come on, Rachel, live a little. Just on drink," Blaine hold out a beer to her. Rachel just shakes her head.

"No. The last time I was drunk I felt awful and I am not doing it again," Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Blaine says, walking toward Jake.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go over to Marley and Unique, they look lonely," Rachel takes Kurt's arm and pulls him in their direction.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, nothing, really. We've never been to a party before," Marley says.

"I remember my first party, it was fun. Of course it was much wilder than this... That's why this one is toned down," Rachel smiles at them. They laugh.

"Where did Kurt go?" Rachel asks, since Kurt isn't beside her anymore.

Marley points behind her, to where Blaine and Kurt are making out.

"Oh great. At least they're having fun," Rachel chuckles.

•••••••

"Okay guys, this party is over. My dads are coming home in the morning and I need to clean up and stuff," Rachel tells everyone at her party.

"Do you want help? I can help you clean up if you want," Mercedes says.

"No it's fine. It's not that messy anyway," she says.

"Okay, well I should probably head out. My mom didn't want me out too late. I'll see you tomorrow," Mercedes says, quickly hugging her.

After everyone from the party left, with the exception of Kurt, Rachel and him threw away all of the trash. After Kurt said goodbye, Rachel fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

•••••••••

During lunch on Monday, Kurt set down his tray next to Rachel who was sitting alone.

"Why do you look so upset? You've been staring into space all day. Are you okay?" Kurt asks, after taking a sip of his water.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking really hard about something," Rachel sighs.

"About what? Don't you do enough of that during your classes?"

"About Finn. Just about everything."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess," Rachel says.

Kurt nods and starts eating. "That's good."

••••••••••••

Rachel walked to the parking lot of her school, right after the bell rang. Usually she didn't go through the parking lot until ten minutes after school ended so that she wouldn't have to wait in line to get out of the parking lot. Also, she usually didn't go through the parking lot because a lot of the popular kids and large groups of friends clumped together, which made her feel slightly judged.

The one thing she didn't expect was to see a figure, someone's back, who was resting against her car.

Immediately, although she was only two steps outside the door of the school, from all the way on the other side of the parking lot, she could see her favorite person in the universe waiting. She knew that tall and awkwardly built yet amazingly attractive man anywhere. It was him. He was two days earlier than he said he'd be.

She started out in a run across the parking lot, knocking into a couple people on the way to her car.

"Finn!" She squealed, running full force up to him and into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made her feel so happy again.

"Hey, babygirl," he says, smiling at her.

"Why are you here? Aren't you a little early?"

"Yeah. I finished my last exam so I decided to just surprise you. So here I am."

"I'm surprised. I can't believe you're here," she grins up at him.

"I missed you so fucking much, Rachel," Finn said, bending down and capturing her lips in a kiss. Her back hit her car door, gently of course, which brought her out of the trance.

"How did you get to the school?" Rachel asked against his lips.

"My mom picked me up from the airport and dropped me off here. I wanted to surprise you. I was just kind of hoping you would have your car," Finn said.

"Oh. Well I think we should get back to my house. We have a lot of catching up to do," Rachel mumbles against his lips before she kisses him hard again.

"Let's go," Finn breaks the kiss and gets in the passenger seat.

Rachel starts her car and they make their way home.

Once they arrived back at her house, Rachel parked her car in front of her house.

"Now that we're parked..." Rachel says before she brings her lips to kiss Finn's.

"Mm, baby, I have been thinking about you so much lately. Especially about what to do when we're alone," Rachel mumbles against his lips.

"Rach, me too. I've been having so many sex dreams about you lately. I need to just make love to you tonight. As long as you want to," Finn says.

"Why wait until tonight? Nobody's coming into my yard anyway. Let's just do it in my car," Rachel attaches her lips to his.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable on a bed?" Finn asks confused.

"God dammit, Finn. I have been waiting to have sex for like at least a month. I don't care where it is, as long as I'm doing it with you, okay?"

"If that's what you want," Finn mumbles into the kiss.

She smiles slightly and nods.

"I love you Finn. I missed you so much," she says as she looks him in the eye.

"I love you too, baby girl. I missed you too. But now we have all of winter break to be together," Finn says, smiling.

"I can't wait," Rachel says as she moves so she's straddling his lap.

Finn slips off his shirt and immediately sighs as Rachel's fingers trail down his chest.

She continues to kiss and they stay like that for a while.

••••••••••

"How's Glee?" Finn asks.

"Oh, it's fine. I mean, it's okay. I miss singing with you a lot," Rachel says.

"I miss hearing your voice," Finn says, smirking.

"I miss hearing your voice more," Rachel says, laughing.

"That's a lie. Your voice is so amazing, I hate not being able to hear it."

"Then let's sing."

"Now?" Rachel asks.

"Sure. I mean, why not?"

"Oh, okay. Let's sing then," Rachel says. And they did.

••••••••••••

"Can you open mine first?" Finn asks Rachel. It's Christmas morning. Rachel is over at the Hudson-Hummels house, which she has been doing for about 2 years. That way, she and Kurt (and Finn) can exchange presents for Christmas and Hanukkah at the same time.

"Okay," she says.

As she unwraps his gift, he stares at her to see her reaction.

It's a cd with a label on the front that says "Rachel" in Finn's messy scrawl.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"It's a video of songs we've/ you've sung. Regionals, Nationals, your first Sectionals, and some other stuff."

"Oh my god Finn, that's so sweet. I'll watch it later. Thank you so much," Rachel smiles, and gives Finn a peck on the cheek.

"Can you open mine later? It's a really long letter," Rachel says.

"Sure," Finn says.

•••••••••••

"I don't want you to go back to school," Rachel whines.

"I know. I don't want to go either. But then I can come back for summer vacation, and you'll be a senior," Finn says, smiling.

"Ugh, I know. I can't wait," Rachel says.

Finn kisses rachel on the lips and gives her a long hug.

"I'll see you soon, baby," Finn smiles and gets into his truck, and drives away.

"Bye," Rachel waves as he drives away. And then he was gone.

••••••••••

"School is almost over, Rachel. We need to start working on our application for NYADA intensely, and picking the perfect song for our auditions," Kurt tells Rachel.

"As a matter of fact, I have already picked my audition song and I am very close to completing my application. As long as I add the school play I'm going to star in this upcoming year, then I should be okay. Also, I have all summer to help build my application."

"Of course you're prepared for college. You're Rachel Freaking Berry," Kurt laughs.

Rachel doesn't argue with him, since it's true.

••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe we're officially Seniors in 2 hours and 17 minutes," Kurt tells Rachel, looking at his white watch. It's the last day of high school as Juniors for him and his friends.

"I know. This summer is going to be awesome," Rachel says, smiling.

"Yeah. It will be. I'm so excited," Kurt grins.

They go through the school day until the bell rings.

"We're finally seniors!" Kurt exclaims as Rachel meets him by their cars.

•••••••••••

**Authors note:**

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got back from camp like a week ago and I was wrong- I couldn't write this during camp because the app I use to write with on my phone isn't updated on my iPod. So anyway, it took me a while to wrap up this chapter. I'm kind of getting bored of this fanfiction so I'm probably going to finish it and start a new one.**

**Also, I wrote another fanfiction called "Dreams Don't Always Come True". Nobody has really read it yet. It says it's 16 chapters but each chapter is really really short. Can you all give it a chance and read it? I want to know what people think about it. It's about Rachel. Each chapter is a short suicide note addressed to someone. (: thank you for reading this fanfiction and maybe the new one too. You all are so amazing. Thanks again(:**


End file.
